Two Girls and a Baby
by wadyafunker
Summary: The lonely writer ends up befriending a mother and daughter pair in an awkward event. Santana doesn't only find herself, but finds the one and only she's meant for. The thing is, she's scared. DO NOT OWN OR IN ANY AFFILIATION WITH GLEE other than fanfic!
1. The Help

**I introduce you my new story. I feel that this going to have humor in it again and maybe not so much smut. Probably pure fluff. Or I am just lying. I hope you like! Introducing Two Girls and a Baby!**

* * *

><p>Her life stayed in momentum: get up at eight, get dressed, grab coffee, go to work, write, go home at five, shower, order Chinese and watch old reruns of FRIENDS. She's always loved FRIENDS because she envied them and knowing the fact she'll never have them. She knew she CAN be bitchy at times, but she's never thought of herself as unfriendly and friendless. Let alone loveless. Whatever, she doesn't need love to live.<p>

At least she can afford a place of her own with two bedrooms which in one she uses as her office and library. She has all the appliances and the furniture she needs. She's not suffering financially. To be honest, Santana had a good life. Being the top writer and photographer is great; it pays her really well and she gets to travel all over the country. She lives in the good side of town. She can afford anything and everything she wants. She was wealthy alright, but her heart remained poor as the people who live on the streets.

Santana knew of love. Her family loves her. She loves life. But she's never been in love first hand. She has never felt an attraction to anyone. She has never felt the need to be someone. Maybe no one in this world is worth falling head over the heels for. Maybe, just maybe, love is around the corner.

* * *

><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"<p>

"Kevin… Don't yell to our baby like that…"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

-SLAP!-

"NOW I'M STUCK IN THIS SHIT HOLE WITH YOU AND THAT BASTARD!"

-SLAM!-

-Sobbing-

"And that is why I am not in a relationship!" Santana said to herself as she hears people down the hall abuse and get abused. "Where was I?" She looks at her laptop and reads her opening sentence for her next big article. "There was never story with more woe, than this of Juliet and Romeo." She types a few more lines and rereads it over and over again. "Doesn't seem to fit the flow…" She looks at the words again. "Hmmm…"

-Knock! Knock!-

"Who is it?" Santana yells out. "I don't remember ordering, yet." She says to herself.

A weeping woman with a crying baby talk through the door, "Please, I need your help. No one has answered their door and you're the first one to answer." She begs in tears. Fear is clearly in her voice.

Santana stalks to the door but doesn't open it for the woman. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I would love to help, but-"

"Please! I am begging!" The woman cries out loud. "At least let my baby stay for a bit!"

Santana yanks the door open out of guilt and is horror stricken and love struck at the same time. There stood before her a tall, beautiful, blue eyed, blonde who didn't look any older than herself and she cradling a crying baby who didn't seem more than six months old. She has bruises on her arms and chest. And the slap Santana heard not too long ago can be seen on the woman's pale face.

The blonde walks and cries even more as she sinks lower and holds her baby tighter.

Santana shuts the door and slowly approaches the woman, "Are you okay..?"

"I'll be fine." She hiccups her tears. "We'll be out in five minutes." She cries some more and the baby starts crying even louder.

Santana freaks out and runs to the cupboard in the kitchen and grabs a bottle. She goes to the fridge and fills the bottle with fresh milk and warms it up on the microwave for forty five seconds. She shakes it and hands it to the woman. "Here."

The woman is startled and stops crying, "You have a baby too?"

"No, my sister comes here every so often when she wants and she has a baby, so…" She offers her hand.

The blonde takes her hands and allows herself to get picked up by this kind stranger. "My name is Brittany." She smiles brightly and wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry we met like this."

The baby takes the bottle and immediately starts sucking on it. Her eyes start dozing off.

Santana smiles in return, which is weird because she shouldn't smile at a serious time like this or at all. Her smile disappears as she bathes in the woman's appearance and finesse through the abusive event that just happened to her.

"Thank you for letting us stay…?"

Santana gets back to reality. "Santana!" She clears her throat and says it more calmly. "My name is Santana."

"How funny, my daughter's name is Santana." She smiles and looks at the brunette child with blue eyes. "I named her after Santa in girl form, which came out as Santana, but it didn't make any sense but I already named her so it was too late to change is back to Bob." Brittany says nonchalantly.

Santana looks at her carefully. Usually, in situations like these she would roll her eyes and walk away. But Brittany's logic with Santa and Santana made sense, except for the Bob part. "Please, sit. Rest if you want for the night here. This is a pull out couch."

"I'd be violating and imposing on your privacy…"

Santana shrugs her shoulders. "Please, the only thing that's been violated here is your pretty face and kind heart."

Brittany giggles.

"Um, I will get you diapers and a pj for you." She runs to her room. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Her face is flushed from the embarrassment of saying that. "Get it together!"

"Santana?" Brittany calls out from the living room.

"Yeah?" She shuffles to look at the blonde through the doorway.

The blonde smiles and a light emits from her ocean eyes. "Thank you."

Santana nervously smiles in return and sinks back to ransacking for pj's for Brittany. She felt weird. Her heart started racing when she saw that beautiful smile Brittany bestowed and her palms got all sweaty. She's never felt these things, not even once!

"Santana?"

She jumps from her daze and stubs her toe on the drawer. "Ay! You stupid puta!" She slaps the drawer as if it were one of the animated characters from Beauty and the Beast. She crashes on the floor grasping her toe.

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany rushes to Santana's side and scoots in close. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just really needed to pee and I didn't want to go without your permission!"

From the core of Santana's heart, she starts laughing out loud. She has never laughed this hard. She starts crying because of laughing too much. "I'm not going to stop you from peeing!" She laughs even more and the pain seems to radiate away from her toe. "You're something else, Brittany." She wipes away her tears, looks into the ocean eyed girl and smiles.

Brittany giggles, smile and looks into the mocha colored eyed girl. "Can I pee now?"

"HA! Yes, of course!" She points at her bathroom and the one across the living room. "There and there."

"Thank you!" Brittany runs across the living room and to do her business.

Santana smiles brightly to herself.

"Wah! Wah!" The baby cries as she finishes her milk. Little Santana is falling asleep but needs to burp.

Santana hears baby Santana cry and rushes over to her. "Hey there precious!" She boops the baby's nose lightly and scrunches her nose. "How was the milk? I heard you and I share the same name!" She picks up the baby and cradles her in her arms.

The baby stops crying and cocks her head to the side and examines the stranger.

Santana sees the blue eyes looking at her curiously. "Am I doing the wrong thing?" She adjusts the baby so she can pat her back and burp her. "This should help before you fall asleep."

Brittany's been watching the interaction of the woman and the child. She hasn't taken the notice of her new friends', Santana, features: She has darker skin than her, her eyes are brown, her hair is black, she's shorter than her, and that she defines the word beautiful perfectly. She is taking every ounce of Santana in, wanting to know more about her. But not at the moment. Not just now. She needs to know who this Santana is. "You're great with babies and kids I'm guessing."

Santana turns around and shrugs her shoulders as she lightly pats the baby's back. "Not really. Kids in this building hate me. Even my sister's baby hates the crap out of me."

-BURP!-

"There you go!" She pulls away from the baby to smile and look at her. "Let's take you to Mommy!" She walks over to where Brittany is watching and hands over Santana.

"Thanks, San." Brittany takes the baby from her and kisses her forehead. "I hope you grow up kind and beautiful like Santana." She quickly glances over at Santana and smiles.

There it is again. Her heart is pounding and her palms are sweating. "I still need to get you pjs, pillows, comforter, and diapers and yeah I'll be back." She rushes to her room and closes the door. She stops and breathes in and out. "You're just nervous cause you haven't had any friends at your place." She paused for a second. "What friends are you talking about?" Santana paces her room and grabs pillows, a comforter big enough for the mother and daughter, a new pack of pjs because she bought a bigger size than her own, and a pack of baby diapers and baby wipes. "She's just a stranger I'm helping." She struggles to get to the door. "A good looking stranger…" She catches herself and growls. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SANTANA LOPEZ!" She opens the door and walks to Brittany trying to calm herself down.

Brittany cocks her head to the side and looks at Santana questioningly.

Santana can feel her face hot and bothered. Hopefully her skin is dark enough to shade it. She puts the things down and starts pushing and flipping the couch not taking notice of the blonde watching her.

"Hey, are you okay..? We can leave right now." Brittany said out of politeness and embarrassment. She's thinking Santana is mad. "I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"What?" Santana looks up horror struck. "No! Don't go!" She won't be able to sleep knowing the fact Brittany and little Santana have to go back to that horrible man. "When I think, I look mad and I get really… Like literally hot headed at my thoughts or hoe incomplete they are." She sighs and calms down. "Hence my dark face getting all red."

"I think your face is beautiful. You're a beautiful person." Brittany says bluntly out loud.

Santana's face flushes even more from embarrassment and the compliment. She's heard guys give her cat calls and all but no one's ever complimented her with respect.

"Are you thinking hard? Cause you look like a cherry tomato." Brittany laughs out loud.

Santana shakes her head and continues setting up the bed for them. She changes the subject. "I can tell she's your daughter. You both tilt your head to the side and look more inquisitive than Curious George."

"I read that book to her!" Brittany says as she looks down and sees her almost asleep daughter. "He doesn't seem curious to me. He seems more of the type that goes looking for trouble. Like Simba."

Santana is impressed. "That's actually a great observation. Very true. Then again, curiosity killed the cat." She pulls back the comforter and places the pillows on the bed. "And here you go. It's a heated blanket so you and Little Santa here can sleep well." She pats the bed. "Here's your pjs."

"This is all too much but I am desperate. We'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

"Brittany, I don't want Santana with that man who abused you." Santana said almost too carelessly and bluntly. It's not her place. "… I'm sorry… I just-"

"No, you're right." The blonde places little Santana in bed and covers her with the blanket. Her daughter is finally sleeping peacefully. "Kevin and I were never in love. It was just a one night stand."

Santana shifts and shuffles on her feet. She knows Brittany needs a talk but what the hell is she supposed to say?

"We just met at a gathering and things led to one another and nine months later I gave birth to Santana." She looks at her daughter smiling. "I made a mistake by getting pregnant when I wasn't ready but Santana is not a mistake. I love her with all my heart." She sighs heavily. "My mother kicked us out after she was a couple of months old. I wasn't only an irresponsible daughter, but my daughter was also a nuisance to her." Tears started going down her face. "I found Kevin to see if he wants to do anything with the baby and this is what happened."

Santana moves closer to Brittany and grabs the blonde's hand for comfort, not only to Brittany but to herself.

"You know the saddest and the best part of everything that has happened?" Brittany's watery blue eyes met with Santana's chocolate eyes.

Santana shook her head and didn't say a word.

"I have known you the shortest but you've been kinder to me and my baby than my own mother and the father of Santana." She weeps and collapses on Santana's chest. "I am so embarrassed but I have no one but Santana and you. I am sorry."

Santana hugs the crying blonde and starts rubbing her arm in comfort. "Hey now…" She pushes Brittany up and smiles at her. "It's no trouble. I don't know you and you don't know me so here!" She sticks her hand out towards the blonde.

Brittany is startled and gets confused.

"My name is Santana Marie Lopez and I am twenty four years old. I am a writer and a photographer. I have never had friends and I have never fell in love before. I am just forever alone." Santana smiles brightly and gestures for Brittany to shake her hand.

Brittany takes the hand and shakes with Santana. "My name is Brittany Susan Pierce. I am twenty one years old. I am a single mom who never finished college. I am the stupid blonde everyone takes advantage of and my only friend was my pet cat Lord Tubbington. He's dead now. I guess I am forever alone too." She smiles in return and stops crying. "You're really sweet, San. I don't get why you haven't had any friends."

"It's cause I'm a big, bad bitch!" Santana winks.

"Ha." Brittany punches Santana lightly on the shoulder. "No really. I think you're great."

"That's means a lot, especially coming from a stranger." She smiles and genuinely means every word she is saying.

-Burguhhhhhh-

"Sorry, I'm just hungry…" Brittany's face turns from pale, to salmon pink, to blood red in a matter of three seconds.

Santana laughs. "I got you! I was just about to order Chinese takeout." She grabs her cell and hits a number and presses talk. "Hey Ping! Yeah, the usual for me and…" she looks at Brittany.

"I'll just have whatever you're having. I'll pay." Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

Santana rolls her mocha eyes and gave her the "really" look.

"Can I have chow mien, walnut and coconut shrimp, and two rolls please?" Brittany bites her lip.

"You heard that right?" Santana nods her head and hangs up. "You're pretty weak at eating. I thought you said you were hungry."

"I really am, but I am just kinda-" Her voice trails off and gets cut off.

"Oh please! You are a guest and I shall take care of you. I eat a lot so I shall share my feast with you." Santana pats the blonde's back and walks to the kitchen. "Want something to drink? I am going to have some water and wine."

"Same please. I need a drink, but not so much. I don't want little Santa here getting drunk on my breast milk." She sighs heavily. "Really, thank you. I can't say it enough."

"You can pay me back later on. Just I don't know how." Santana thinks about it and shakes her head. "I'll think of something!" She grabs red wine and pours it on two glasses and grabs two water bottles from the fridge. She sits on the loveseat couch and pats it, signaling Brittany to sit next to her.

Brittany sits next to Santana. "Thanks!" She takes a sip of the wine and grimaces. "Ugh, I will never get used to wine." She takes another sip.

"You baby!" Santana drinks the whole glass of wine in one gulp, challenging the blonde.

Brittany smirks and drinks it in three gulps. "I see you've had some practice with swallowing."

"I see you haven't!" Santana retorts.

"Hey!" Brittany laughs and pushes Santana's shoulders playfully. "I know how to, you know! Just I drink the fun fruity stuff. Not this sophisticated type."

"I just drink a lot of wine because I basically write, photograph and eat most of the time." Santana shrugs her shoulders. "It's funny." She smiles to herself. "I finally know what having a friend is like." She looks at the blonde sitting next to her. "Thank you."

Brittany felt not only happiness in her heart, but sadness. Santana doesn't deserve to be alone. She reaches for Santana's torso and hugs her tightly. "I am glad you took us in when no else would."

"Guess this whole thing is a blessing in disguise. A miracle if you will." Santana hugs tightly in return. "I already like you. Like really, really like you."

"Thanks San. I really like you too." Brittany tears up a bit. "You are my and little Santa's guardian angel."

Santana laughs out loud. "That's a first! People call me Santana the Satan."

"Aw, that's not true. You're nice." Brittany pulls away and pouts.

Santana shakes her head. "No, it's true. I am telling you. I am a bitch!"

-KNOCK!- -KNOCK!-

"Food's here!" She looks at Brittany sternly. "And no! I am paying for this but I do need your help getting the food in here." Santana stands up and goes to the door. "Hey Ping!"

Brittany sees the four bulky bags of Styrofoam boxes stacked on top of one another, boxes and boxes with Chinese calligraphy on it and six fortune cookies. "HOLY SHIT! It IS a feast!" Her eyes went wide but her stomach was wider. She is very hungry.

Santana gets two plastic bags and gives it to Brittany. "Just put it in the coffee table." She takes a fifty out of her pocket and gives it to Ping. She takes the last two of the bulky bags. "Keep the change!" She shuts the door and happily walks over to the coffee table. "I love your face at the moment."

"You weren't kidding when you said feast…" She breathes in and out. Brittany licks her lips. She is dying of hunger.

Santana saw what Brittany did with her tongue. That's probably one if not the sexiest things she's seen in life. Her face started to get red and she dropped the bags on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen. "I, uh… I'm getting more wine. You can start eating."

"I'll set this banquet up for us but I am going to wait for you!" She rips open each bag and puts the food out. "Thank you, Santana!"

Santana watches Brittany as she pours the wine. She thinks to herself. "You're just excited because you have someone else other than your sister and family coming over." She's trying to memorize Brittany's moves, actions, and words. She wants to know the story behind every smile and every breath she's taking. She wants to know this girl. Santana wants to remember who Brittany as if she'll be disappearing tomorrow. Those blue eyes. Her gold hair. Her smile.

"SAN!" Brittany announces out loud quickly trying not to wake up little Santana.

"Shit!" Santana let Brittany distract her. The wine was spilling over the glass and onto the counter. "My bad." She uses the kitchen towel and wipes the counter clean. She frowns. "Waste of a delicious wine!" She pours the rest of the wine in Brittany's glass and walks back to her. "Here."

"Are you always this distracted and careless?" Brittany jokes.

"Nah, I am usually focused and careful. Just that I have you and little Santa here. It's different."

Brittany sulks.

"A very GOOD type of different!" Santana quickly fixes her sentence.

"If you say so…" Brittany's sad.

"Oh come on Britt. Would I let you stay here for as long as you want and feed you?" Santana raises her eye brows and looks at Brittany carefully.

Brittany pops her head up and looks at Santana carefully. "Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Santana asks.

"Stay here. With you. Here. Me. A stranger. Stay HERE." She emphasizes what she says.

"Well yeah. You're my new friend and you need help. Plus," she looks at the sleeping baby. "Again, I can't have you back with her asshole father who did that to you and doesn't want to do anything with her. Being homeless is not an option either! You are welcome as long as you like until you can get back on your feet!" She smiles.

Brittany starts crying. "This is all too much but we need this. I will pay you back one day Santana. I promise you that."

Santana smiles and pats Brittany on the back. "Hey, it's all good!" She smiles genuinely. "Less crying and more eating!"

Both of the girls start laughing and start eating.

The birth of a new friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Not bad? Not good? At least something, right?<strong>


	2. Ohana Means Family

**Merry Christmas to all and I hope you enjoy this wonderful day with family. I thought I'd update quickly as a little Christmas reading for everyone's delight! I must say that the Christmas chapters and New Year chapter will be a little late this time. Again, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>For the first time, Santana lets go of her private life. She enjoyed a company of another that she calls friend other than family. Brittany's traumatic and abusive experience is sort of a miracle in disguise. It gave Santana a friend and Brittany and little Santana a guardian angel.<p>

"Shit, I still haven't finished it and it's due in two hours!" Santana furiously typed in her mac. "I can't believe I forgot about it!"

-KNOCK!- -KNOCK!-

Santana looks at her bedroom door curiously because she's usually alone but it hits her, she has semi-permanent company over. "Come in!" She looks as Brittany slightly opens the door.

Brittany yawns as she opens the door more and steps inside the room. "You don't have work today?"

"Come sit." She pats her bed and smiles. "I did but I called in sick." She types.

Brittany sits next to her and looks at the screen. "Didn't trust us, eh?" She nudges Santana's ribs playfully.

"No, it's not that. After last night, you think I wouldn't trust you?" She raises her eyebrows and takes off her glasses looking at the blonde firmly. "I have not talked that much in years. I have not laughed that hard in forever. And I haven't had that much fun since I was five." Santana smiles. "It's weird because I am usually a guarded and private person, but there's just something about you that makes me want to open up."

"Awww, San!" Brittany pounces on the smaller girl and hugs her.

Santana's laptop shifts to the side before Brittany can knee it and she's overwhelmed by the newfound intimacy. "WOAH!" She pushes Brittany a little bit away from her because she's never been this close to anyone. Brittany is strong and she is crushing Santana in her bed.

Brittany pulls a little bit away from Santana and pouts. "I am sorry." She kisses Santana's forehead.

This sends shockwaves of endless Goosebumps from Santana's forehead to her toes. "It's, uh, okay…"

-WAH!- -WAH!-

"Coming little Santa!" Brittany quickly gets off of Santana and to the living room. "Mommy's here!"

For a minute, Santana just laid in her bed in the position Brittany crushed her. She regrets pushing the girl away but the alien feeling felt almost too right. She breathes in and out before sitting up and heading to the kitchen and makes an apple puree and a warm bottle of milk for Santana.

"Oh you need to change your diaper. Stinky girl!" Brittany smiles at her baby and tickles her bare stomach as she takes off her onesies. Thankfully, Santana kept her sister's baby's stuff just in case they visit in the future. She's really happy that she knocked on Santana's door.

"Does your baby like apples? I am making her a little apple squishy food thing. My sister does it for her baby. So, yeah…" She hands Brittany the warm bottle of milk and walks back to the kitchen and starts skinning and cutting red apples before putting it in a food processor.

"She needs to start eating soft solids. Sounds good!" She finishes changing her baby. "There! Not so stinky anymore huh?"

"Hmmm, how would I finish my paper? I also need to start on my book…" Santana said to herself. "Paper first and book later!"

"You're writing a book?" Little Santa and Brittany walk over hand in hand to the kitchen. "Say good morning, baby." Brittany requests excitedly.

The baby just looks up at Santana and gives her that same curious look.

"I think you're child hates me." Santana awkwardly smiles down below her. "Look at her staring at me."

"She hasn't cried. The only person she doesn't cry with is me." Brittany tilts her head to the side and thinks hard. "She would have cried. She stopped crying instead."

Little Santa let's go of her Mommy's hand and starts reaching her hand out to Santana. She starts grunting.

"San, I think she wants you to carry her!" Brittany kneels next to her beautiful baby and looks back and forth between them excitedly.

Santana nervously walks around the kitchen to where Brittany and little Santana are at. She squats down and nervously welcomes the baby with open arms. "She better not puke or cry once she's in my arms."

Brittany laughs and then encourages her daughter to go where Santana is at. "Go!"

Little Santa wobbly walks on her legs stopping every now and then to balance herself towards Santana. The trip is only two feet but she is practicing for the big girl steps. As she becomes more confident, she looks up at Santana and smiles brightly with her gums pink and bright. Her blue eyes are also smiling at her accomplishment.

"Hey! You're doing it!" Santana cheers on. "Come here!" She grabs the baby and spins around with her securely in her arms.

Little Santa starts giggling and snuggling in Santana's neck.

"San…" Brittany smiles but she starts crying. "She finally trusts someone else other than me. I know this sounds weird but she never liked my mom or her dad. It's like she never trusted them, but with you…" She cries and hugs both Santana and little Santa. "Look at us, we're a family."

Santana blushes and hugs in return. "I really like you guys too." She hugs the mother and daughter pair tighter. "We are a family in training!" Santana smiles at Brittany directly and pokes her side. "Stop crying now! It's a happy picture plus you don't wanna ruin breakfast for everyone, do you?" She sticks her tongue out jokingly.

Brittany laughs out loud and wipes her tears away like a little girl finishing her tantrum. "What do you guys want? I want you two to get to know each other more!" She lets go and goes in front of the kitchen.

"I want cereal please!" Santana asks happily. She pokes little Santa's stomach and receives a giggle so cute it could be the death of you.

Brittany pouts. "You know that I can't cook either?" She asks sadly. "I wanted to try…"

"I didn't even know that! I am still full from last night is all! I didn't mean to offend you." She takes a breath. "Hey, I can teach you and we can learn more cooking techniques together if you want."

"Really?" Brittany lights up. "I would love that!"

"Cereal please!" Santana yells and looks at little Santa. "You want your apple mush? May you give it to me Britt?" She points to the bowl of apple mush.

"Breakfast is served!" Brittany serves the bowl to Santana and her precious baby.

"The soft spoon is there in the drawer. I don't want to hurt her precious gums." She scoops some of the mush on her finger and licks it. "Tastes good!" She looks up and sees Brittany in a trance just watching her. "What..? I washed my hands…"

"I know, I saw you wash your hands and all. That's good." She smoothes out her top. "It's just… What you did with your pinky…"

"Go on!" Santana feels as if she did something wrong. "What did I do?"

She blushes blood red. "That was sexy." Brittany bluntly says. Her eyes glittered but lust can be seen. "Really, REALLY sexy…"

Santana blushes and scowls. "Are you a lesbian or something?" She closes her eyes and breathes out. "Spoon please!"

Brittany opens the drawer and hands Santana the baby spoon. "What if I am? Does that make you uncomfortable since I live with you..?" She asks carefully.

Santana ponders a moment before she dips the spoon in the bowl and waits for little Santa to open her mouth. "Not really." She looks at Brittany. "In all honesty, no." She carefully places the spoon barely inside the baby's mouth so the baby can get a taste. "Hell, what if I'm the lesbian?" She laughs. "Does it taste good?"

Little Santa quivers at the new taste for a second or two but after she opens her mouth for more. "Ahh."

"Aw, that's my girl!" Brittany says cheerfully. "I wouldn't have a problem with it. I like both guys and girls." She walks over to the cupboards opening each one to get two bowls and the cereal box. "My mom wished I was just a lesbian so I wouldn't spawn another one like me: an idiot."

"Well, you're mom is a puta!" Santana retorts to the statement. "She certainly doesn't deserve you for a daughter." She changes the subject as Brittany places the cereal and bowls in front of them. "But that's interesting. You seem too straight to like girls." She shrugs.

"What does "too straight" mean anyways?" Brittany laughs out loud as she walks over the fridge and grabs the milk inside.

"Just that, um… You have a child with a douche bag? I don't know!" The olive skinned brunette shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, I have had more girlfriends than boyfriends." Brittany goes around and sits next to Santana and the baby and places the milk in the counter. "Not that I am a whore or a skank!"

"Nice save there!" Santana laughs jokingly.

"You seriously have never been in a relationship before though?" Brittany looks at her questioningly. "You seem too hot and smart to be single."

"What does "too hot and smart" even mean?" Santana copies Brittany's question.

"I don't know, just that it's weird that a girl like you would still be single." Brittany pours both of them cereal and milk in their bowl. "I'd totally hit on you if the circumstances were different." She takes a big bite of her cereal.

Her heart skips a beat and looks away from the blonde. "Oh shut up!" Santana blushes but hides it. "Don't even! You're just being nice cause you are living with me!" She says nervously.

Brittany shakes her head and looks at Santana directly. "I'm serious. You're awfully nice and smart. Who wouldn't want you?"

"Tell that to everyone else who ignores me." Santana sighs. "But thanks, I don't feel like such a loner anymore." She smiles and takes a spoonful of apple sauce in little Santa's mouth then takes a bite of her cereal. She tries to ignore the excitement her heart is skipping to.

"If you've never been in a relationship with anyone, does that mean that you're still a virgin…?" Brittany eyes her carefully.

Santana chokes on her cereal and it goes out of her nose barely missing the top of little Santa's head.

"I'm sorry! That was too personal for me to ask…" Brittany hands Santana napkins and goes back to eating her cereal.

Santana blushes and just nods her head.

"You don't have to… I'm sorry…" Brittany whispers.

"Um, it's fine… I am just new to this whole "I have a friend now" ordeal." Santana shakes her head. "But yes, I am a virgin." Santana looks at Brittany and smiles in confident.

"Saving yourself is good." Brittany just says.

"Not even, no one just wants to take it from me." Santana catches herself and clears her throat. "Not that I am desperate or anything…"

"Don't be too eager to have sex. I mean it's great to have sex." Brittany says in a serious tone. "It feels great and all but if there's no feelings involved, it's meaningless." Brittany down casts her eyes and averts them at little Santa. "I had sex with Kevin without any feelings, just pure fun and spur of the moment. But I'm glad Santana came out because I love her with all my heart and with everything I have." She smiles sadly. "It's funny how I say "with everything I have." Yet I have nothing at all." She looks at her bowl of cereal sadly.

"Hey, don't be like that Brittany." Santana lets go of the spoon and takes Brittany's hand and squeezes it tightly. "I've seen how happy and excited Santana gets whenever she sees you."

Brittany looks at her hand being held by a gentle hand and squeezes it for support.

"She knows you're doing everything you can to keep her safe and happy. She loves you just as much as you love her." Santana smiles encouragingly.

Brittany smiles brightly and takes little Santa from Santana's lap. "Is that true baby? Do you love Mommy?" She lifts her up and peppers her baby with little kisses all over her face.

Little Santana laughs and giggles at getting tickled from the mother whom she loves and adores so much. Little Santa grabs her Mommy's face and hugs her tightly as she can.

"You two are perfect." Santana smiles. "Something great came from you getting knocked up. Santana came out and brought you nothing but happiness."

"And it also brought me to you." Brittany looks at Santana. "This mess isn't really mess. It is a miracle." She smiles and links pinkies with Santana. "Thank you Ms. Lopez."

Santana breath hitches. This seems too intimate for just becoming friends and what not. Well, maybe Brittany's just nice. She likes Brittany because she's nice. Right? "Well, thank you for getting knocked up and coming here." Santana jokes just to change the mood.

Brittany lets go of her pinky and looks away too immediately initially after Santana says it.

"Britt, I was only kidding!" She stands up and hugs the unmoving Brittany from behind. "Britt Britt…"

"Aw! I like that nickname!" Brittany looks up and smiles at Santana, satisfied with the name. "What you said didn't hurt me; I just needed a hug from someone who cares about me." She pushes her back against Santana to feel the warmth and the care she's been neglected.

Santana feels Brittany pull closer into her. She hugs tighter. Her heart starts galloping like a free mustang in the old west. "Listen Brittany…" She breathes out. "I know this is going to sound creepy but I care a lot about you and your baby. And no, it's not because I feel sorry for you two. I grew up knowing and experiencing life being unfair. It's just… I just really care about you guys. It just feels natural and exact."

"You really mean that, San?" Brittany grabs one of Santana's hands hugging with her free hand. "This feels right to me too."

The out of the little Santa also grabs her Mommy's hand holding Santana's hand. She laughs at the situation she can't understand yet.

"Look Britt Britt, we're a family!" Santana announces.

"Hey San..?" Brittany sounds nervous.

"What's up Britt?" Santana lets go of hugging Brittany and gets the soft spoon and the apple sauce from the table. She turns the mother/daughter pair to face her. She kneels and starts feeding little Santa. "OM NOM NOM! Good huh?" She smiles at the little baby girl chewing at the mush inside her mouth.

"San…" Brittany looks at the generous woman who's been helping her and she's nervous. "I…"

Santana eyes her carefully, looking at the blue eyes. "Brittany, you're freaking me out. Just say it!"

"Can we go out later? I don't know where I am and it'll be nice to know the area." She couldn't say it.

"Of course! I need to get some groceries anyways." She smiles and gets up. "Hey, I'm going to finish breakfast in my room. I need to finish an article that's due-" She checks her watch. "An hour from now! Shit!" She runs to her room and shuts the door.

"She forgot the bowl of cereal I gave her…" Brittany sighs heavily and smiles weakly. "It's only been a day." She lifts up little Santana and nuzzles their noses together happily. "We'll be okay Santa. Santana won't let anything happen to us. I won't let anything happen to us because we're family."


	3. Fire

**I know that this story is going fast and slow at the same time but I have very big plans for this story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It's been a week and a few days since Brittany and Santana were introduced in each other's lives. Brittany knows that at least one person cares about her and her baby. Lucky them, it's Santana. Santana has never felt this form of freedom from her shell; from herself. She absolutely loves little Santa and she really likes Brittany, but it's just a different like. She doesn't get it yet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here, I got her an extra coat and a scarf!" Santana starts dressing up little Santa. "Shoes and dresses are a must!" Santana turns around and looks at Brittany. "Don't you think so?"<p>

Brittany frowns. "San, you're seriously spoiling her…"

"Brittany, it's the holiday season and it's snowing!" Santana smiles. "Did you pick anything out yet?"

"I can't… You're too generous and it's wrong-" The blonde bites her fingernails.

"Hey! You're staying at my place, right? I am telling you to shop for clothes, you shop!" Santana says sternly. "Brittany, I have money that I won't end up using anyways."

"So, charity?" Brittany stands up and crosses her arms.

"Don't make me into a bad guy! It's close to Christmas Britt. It's the season for giving and not for bitching! That's Valentine's Day." Santana smiles brightly and gives the puppy dog eyes.

"I just want a shirt." Brittany grabs an extra small, men's, long sleeved, green and red, plaid top from a half sale rack.

Santana gives her the really look. "You just randomly got that because it's 50% off! Plus, it's guy clothing! Why would you-"

"San, I want this one, it's cute!" She hands the top to Santana. "Done!"

"Britt, seriously." Santana sits down at the round seat as she holds onto little Santa. "I know you didn't bring much with you… I just want to help."

Brittany feels guilt crawl in her skin but fights it. "Santana, you took me and Santa in. That's the greatest help and kindness we've ever received. I only have $2000 to pay you and I know that's not enough because there's the utilities, food, lodging, and -"

Santana places her hand out to shut Brittany. "Hold up for a second and back up." She glares at Brittany with her mocha eyes. "Did I ever say that you have to pay?" She crosses her arms and eyes the blonde.

"You didn't." Brittany simply says. "I just-"

"Yeah, I never said it and that's that! My way ALWAYS goes!" Santana scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Brittany looks at Santana with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Santana stands up and balls up her fists. "This is why I don't have any friends, Britt!" She breathes hard. "I snap so easily! Whenever someone challenges me I have to be right or else I bitch back, fight and I lose my temper."

"Santana, I am used to it." Brittany simply says. "Besides, you are way nicer than Kevin and my mom." She shrugs her shoulders and looks at Santana with her ocean eyes you want to get lost in. The bruises on her body faint and disappearing, finally. "I just can't accept all your gifts and kindness when I haven't showed you my repayment and my kindness."

"But Brittany, I told you-" Santana tries talking.

"Shut your mouth and listen to me." Brittany says in monotone and just looks into Santana's eyes.

Something with the way Brittany said those words, her tone, her seriousness, and just being her challenged Santana and no one in her life has done that to her who wasn't family. Brittany made her shut the hell up. "Yes ma'am."

"I will pay for our stay not because I feel guilty because it is the right and reasonable thing to do. I will find a job as soon as I can and once I get up on my feet, I promise that little Santa and I will leave your place." She breathes finally. "Okay?"

"Okay." Santana looks away embarrassed that someone finally challenged her and won. "Just know that you guys aren't a burden and you can stay as long as you want." Santana stands up and gets everything they've been trying on and Brittany's top. "I'm going to get in line and pay for this." She waits for Brittany to take little Santana and walks off to the line.

Brittany smiles brightly and kisses her daughter. "She's not even a big bad wolf like she claims to be. She's just like Beast. Behind that scary façade is a big loving heart."

* * *

><p>"Table for three please!" The blonde excitedly said to the receptionist.<p>

"It'll only be a five minute wait." A brunette teenage boy said with a smile. "May I have your name please, miss?"

"My name is Brittany and thanks." She turns around and walks over to the seated Santana with little Santa in her lap.

Santana watches the perverted boy molest Brittany's ass with his eyes. She hands Santana to Brittany and walks towards the boy who was just eyeing her friend. "Listen here, wannabe hot stuff. If you ever want a girlfriend you don't look at her ass, but her smile. You don't look at her tits, but her eyes. You listen to her and you love her. My friend is not a piece of meat, you little shit head!"

Brittany overhears what Santana just said. "Santana!"

"I like older women and I like them hot and fiery. Wannabe my girlfriend?" The boy asks so rudely and bluntly with a braced smile.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Santana yells out.

Brittany's has the "are you fucking kidding me" face as she looks at the boy.

"EXCUSE ME ALEX?" A round man, with a red face emerges from the hallway leading to the seats. "OFFICE, NOW!"

The boy stiffs and walks to the hallway defeated.

The round man looks at Santana nervous and horror stricken. "I am so sorry for that miss! My nephew is disturbed but that doesn't matter. For how many?"

Santana smiles sarcastically. "That's fine; we'll be taking our business elsewhere." She turns around and walks to Brittany and Santana.

"No please! I insist!" The round man tries to negotiate. "I have a comfy, cute and private corner for you, your girlfriend and baby."

Santana squints her eyes at what he says thinking, "What are you talking about, old man?" She rolls her eyes, "I wish she was my girlfriend." She whispers under her breathe. Her face dead pans. "Did I just say that?" She ignores the round, old guy with her confusing thoughts and says, "Thank God, I didn't say it out loud."

"What was that miss?" The man looks at Santana with curiosity.

"I uh, meant that, I accept." She doesn't even know what she accepted. Santana doesn't believe she said out loud what she was thinking. Good thing it wasn't the whole Brittany thing.

"Excellent! Very well! Just order as much as you want and leave anytime. Dinner is on the house tonight." He grabs two menus and a couple of crayons and a thin coloring book. "Follow me this way."

Brittany twirls right next to Santana with little Santa in her hands. "Aw, San!" She looks at Santana and smiles brightly. "Thank you for defending me." She kisses Santana's cheek as she hugs her and little Santa. "But why didn't you tell the man we aren't a couple and this isn't our baby?"

Santana is distracted by the beautiful blonde embracing her tightly and the kiss that was just a few inches from her lips. She clears her throat. "Because it's a freebie! What if I said you aren't and we don't get a free meal?" She takes little Santa in her arms and follows the smiling man, watching them from afar. "Come on!" She sticks her hand out behind her and she feels a silky hand hold on tightly.

Brittany just looks at Santana, admiring the girl for not only taking them in, but defending her. She seriously didn't understand why she is friendless and alone. Brittany's super happy to be there for Santana, her "friend."

* * *

><p>"Finally, we can rest!" Santana stretches her body after tucking in little Santa in the pull out bed. "Want to watch a movie, Britt Britt or are you tired?" She looks at the blonde coming out from the shower.<p>

"What movie are we going to watch?" Brittany smiles as she sits on the bed.

"I am going to turn my office into a bedroom for you guys. This is just embarrassing." She ducks her head apologetically after sitting in the pull out bed.

"No, San! This is fine!" She looks at Santana. "Please, can we just watch a movie and rest up?"

Santana smiles at Brittany's childish request; it's too damn cute and adorable. "Yeah, sounds grand to me." She points at a cabinet underneath the big ass flat screen. "Pick a movie right there, okay? I'm just going to shower and make us some hot chocolate." She gets up and goes to her room.

Brittany watches Santana disappear behind the door before she smiles brightly and freely. "Oh my gosh, why?" She thinks to herself. "Santana, you are too nice and precious. I just want to keep you forever." Her smile disappears. "I can't." Brittany looks at her baby and smiles. "We got very lucky, Santa. I want you to love her like you love me." She stands up and goes to the cabinet and squats to browse through the library of movies Santana has. "Shit, I guess she didn't have any friends after all." She frowns. "I want something Christmasy!" She looks thoroughly and carefully perusing every single tape, DVD, and every blu-ray. "I haven't watched this in forever!" She picks up a DVD rendition of The Santa Clause with Tim Allen. "This one!" She jumps up and down and sits back in the bed waiting for Santana to pop out.

A minute passes and she can't sit still. "I'll make the hot chocolate for us." She gets up from the bed and walks to the fridge. "Let's see, here's the milk and here's the chocolate syrup and here's the whipped cream." The places the items on the counter and opens the cupboard underneath the sink. "I need a little deep sauce pan… Ah here!" Brittany turns the stove on high heat. "San will love my drink!"

Santana is in the shower just thinking about the events that have happened. She thinks about the blonde who's been making her heart run a marathon and has been making her hand sweat. She laughs to herself. "You have never liked anyone before, maybe a crush but never a like!" She starts rinsing her hair off. "If you can't like guys, then how can you like girls?" Then she remembers that kiss Brittany gave her super close to her mouth. Santana graces that part of her face and blushes. These feelings she's having are new, but they don't feel wrong.

All of a sudden, she stops midthought and smells a ghastly smell seeping through the doorway of her bathroom. "What in the world?" She realizes what the smell is from. "Shit!" Santana quickly turns the faucet off and wraps a towel around her loosely and dripping everywhere. She rushes through the bathroom and out her room. "BRITTANY!" She sees the blonde frantically fanning the fire which is encouraging the flame to build stronger.

"San! I am so sorry!" The blonde sees Santana and starts apologizing. "I just wanted to help!"

"Shit! I don't know where the fire extinguisher is at!" Santana looks at the flame from the pan. An idea comes up but it's risky. "Brittany! Turn around!"

Brittany looks at her nervously. "I want to help you! I am so sorry!"

"BRITTANY, TURN AROUND!" Santana yells out loud.

"Why though?" Brittany asks instead of following Santana.

It didn't matter, either her place can turn aflame or she can do what she's thinking of doing. "Ugh!" She tugs the soaked towel off her body and covers the flaming pan and stove.

Brittany's eyes go everywhere. First the towel getting yanked off, then to the stove, then to the smoke, and then Santana's bare and naked body. "Oh my…" She turns around. Her face is flushed with embarrassment and guilt for almost burning Santana's place down and seeing her naked.

The flame dies down to smoke and Santana turns on the vent and fans the fire alarm in the kitchen before the alarm can go off. "Britt, seriously!"

Brittany hears the harshness in Santana's words. She shuts her eyes and waits for Santana to give her the cue to leave her place at once.

"How the hell did you manage to start a fire?" Santana turns around and looks at the back of Brittany's head. "Hey, I am talking to you missy!" She places her hands on her waist. "Brittany, this is serious! Turn around and look at me when I am talking to you!"

Brittany holds her breath and turns around trying to only look at Santana's face and nothing more. But she can't help it. Her vision of Santana is toppled by the real thing. Santana is stunning. Being a pale blonde has its downs: you are known for being a dumb blonde AND you easily turn red and it's incredibly noticeable. She averts her eyes and looks at Santana's eyes, only her eyes! At least she tries to. "I,.. uh… I am sorry… Santana…" She knows for a fact that her face is beyond blood red.

"Why are you all red, Britt?" She walks towards Brittany and reaches out for her face.

Brittany backs up and looks down. "Santana, you're naked…"

"What?" She suddenly feels a breeze go through her damp and naked body. "Holy shit!" She and Brittany made eye contact and they both turned around. "I'm gonna go…" Santana ran to her room and shut the door in a hurry.

Brittany's breathing hitches at the image of Santana's naked body in her mind. "I'm just gonna clean this up." She picks up the burnt towel from the stove and throws it in the trash can. She takes paper towels and dips in the water. Brittany starts scrubbing and taking of all the dark smoked parts that almost burned. She throws the things she used like the empty milk, chocolate and whipped cream. The blonde takes the sauce pan and scrubs it roughly with the sponge. "Get that out of your mind!"

"Hey…" Santana whispers as she watches Brittany clean her saucepan.

Brittany is startled and drops the pan in the sink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Santana apologizes.

"It's fine. I just cleaned up the mess I made." Motioning to the pan and the cleaned up mess. "I'm sorry about that…"

"The place is cleaned up and it didn't burn up." Santana kept her face calm and monotone. "Uh, did Santana wake up at all?" Looking over at the bed with the peacefully sleeping girl.

"She doesn't wake up for anything at all." Brittany starts rinsing the saucepan clean. "She's a really heavy sleeper. The only thing that can wake her up is tickling and a warm bottle of milk." Brittany smiles at the cuteness of her daughter. "She never cries whenever she wakes up. She just smiles"

"Really?" Santana smiles at the image she created in her head of the beautiful baby girl. "Brittany, did you…?"

Brittany turns around facing away from Santana. "I won't lie if I said I didn't…" Her face blushed red.

"Oh…" Santana's face is bright red from embarrassment.

"Well, you have a rockin' body so I wouldn't worry." Brittany cleared her throat and makes her way to the living room. "Should I put the movie in now?"

Santana cracks a smile from the compliment and holds in her laugh. "Mmph! Yeah, sounds mmph! Good, Britt Britt." She sits in the couch adjacent to the pull out bed.

Brittany puts the DVD in the player and turns on the TV. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Brittany turns the lights off and sits next to Santana very close and smiles at her. "I love this movie! I'm so happy you have it." She hugs Santana with her arm on the petite girls' waist and doesn't let go.

Santana feels a tingle through her body at the intimate contact. "You're very touchy and intimate, huh?"

Brittany recoils at the question and let's go of Santana's waist. "Sorry…"

"Geez, Brittany!" Santana retrieves Brittany's pale arms and drapes it over her shoulder. "It's a question!" Santana snuggles in closer. "You're officially my cuddle buddy!"

Brittany smiles and squeezes Santana tighter.

The movie begins and the night ends in another hectic way.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Let me know? Aw God, I love you. (Relevant <em>Mean Girls<em> Quote!)**


	4. Mama Lopez

**People have commented and messaged me that the story is a bit rushed, and yes, I am doing it on purpose. Brittana is undeniable love you guys, but don't fret I do have plans for the rushness! This chapter is longer than the others so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days pass and things have become more normal in Santana's apartment, well now the apartment she shares with Brittany. It's not that bad considering little Santa actually likes her and she gets along with Brittany really well. Why oh why can she get along with the blonde so easily? Santana, Brittany and little Santa always cuddle up in the couch and the bed together, like a family.<p>

* * *

><p>"San, I am sleepy and little Santa is asleep already." The blonde yawns and stretches her arms.<p>

Santana feels cold all of a sudden. She misses the warm, pale arm draped around her. "Yeah, we should get some sleep." Santana stands up and looks at her apartment. "I forgot!"

Brittany turns off the TV and snuggles next to her sleeping blondie. "What's the matter, San?"

"I still haven't gotten a Christmas tree for the apartment nor have I put up any light up!" Santana squeezes her temples. "I've neglected Christmas…"

"Don't worry! When you go to work tomorrow, I'll make sure I'll do them! Just tell me where the decorations are and I shall take care of it!" Brittany jumps from her bed excitedly.

Santana recalls the fire incident that occurred few nights ago. "Errr, are you sure..?"

Brittany recognizes Santana's thoughts and counters the questions. "I am Miss Christmas, Santana. Please, trust me!" Brittany pouts. "It's the least I can do, plus I am the Queen of decorating for Christmas. It's a gift!"

"I trust you." Santana smiles. "The keys are right over there." She points to the keys hanging up against the wall. "The green and red key opens up the closet in the balcony where the Christmas decorations are at. I hope I come back in a winter wonderland!"

"Winter wonderland, got it!" Brittany exclaims excitedly. She wants to decorate Santana's place as beautiful as she can as a little thank you.

Brittany and Santana's eyes meet and they hold onto that stare for a moment or two before each smiled at one another. Santana whispers goodnight and turns off the living room lights as Brittany snuggles into little Santa once more.

As Santana closes her bedroom door she hears –DING!- -DONG!-

Santana goes out of her room and looks at Brittany looking at the door. "Who could that be-" It hit her. "Oh shit!"

"I'll answer it, San." Brittany gets up and starts walking towards the front door where the ringing of the doorbell originated from.

Santana sprints right in front of Brittany. "No! No!" She grabs onto Brittany's strong shoulders. "Go take little Santana in my room and sleep there for tonight, please!" She whispers.

Brittany furrows her eyebrows and whispers as well. "San, what's going on?"

"Please, just trust me." Her chocolate eyes are pleading through the dark.

Brittany doesn't say anything and goes to her bed. She grabs the sleeping child and walks inside Santana's room, carefully closing the door behind her.

Santana waits until the door is closed before she yanks the front door open. "Hey Selena!" She looks at her older sister and her baby nervously. "What are you and Joseph doing here this late at night?" She smiles nervously.

Selena passes Santana with a sleeping baby Joseph in her arms. "Duh, visiting you of course!" She puts down her bag in the kitchen counter. "I thought I'd stop by and spend the night here!" She turns on the living room light. Selena has a much lengthier hair than Santana with her hair draped all the way down to her waist in a tight side ponytail. Selena looks like Santana but meaner. Her eyes are mocha colored but they seem more tense and callous. She's an inch or two taller than Santana.

"YOU CAN'T!" Santana immediately yells out loud. "I um,.." Santana struggles for a reason but then quickly thinks of one. "I don't have a spare bed because I am sleeping on the pullout bed!" She shrugs her shoulders.

"What happened to your bed?" Selena raises her eyebrows and looks at Santana, judging her.

"I asked them to repaint my bedroom wall before Christmas." Santana says. "Plus, the chemicals will be horrible for Joseph."

Selena slumps over the counter. "I don't want to go on a forty-five minute trip to Sergio's place!" She looks at her precious baby boy.

"I'm sorry, sis." She isn't even sorry. Santana just wants her sister to go already. "Sergio's place is more safe for Joseph though…"

Selena sighs heavily and eyes Santana. "See you later then." Selena pats Santana's face and walks out the door. Her footsteps can be heard walking out down the hallway.

Santana listens carefully before sighing of relief. She turns to look behind her and Brittany is already standing there.

"Who's she?" Brittany looks at the door. "She looks very pretty, she looks like you too. Your sister?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister. I like Sergio better cause we get along." Santana smiles at the thought of her older brother always defending her when they were kids.

"So, Selena's the oldest and then Sergio and then you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I am the baby of the family!" Santana smiles. She leans in the counter and nudges something behind her. Santana turns around and sees Selena's purse. "Oh shi-"

Selena bursts through the door. "Santanita! I forgot my-" She looks at the startled blonde and next to her, a startled, lying, up to no good sister.

"Hey, Selena!" Santana nervously says. "You forgot your purse." She grabs it behind her and tosses it her sister who's glaring at her.

Selena turns to Brittany with a bitch look and asks. "And you are?" With a sneer most cruel.

"My name is Brittany Peirce and I live down the hallway." Brittany points toward Kevin's apartment. "It's nice to meet you, Selena."

Selena looks at her up and down. "Why are you coming over in pj's? Sleeping over?"

"It's night isn't it?" Brittany asks in return. She is unphased by Santana's sister snarkiness.

"Well, you don't want Joseph to be kept waiting, no?" Santana nervously asks.

"I'll see you then." Selena glares at Santana for a second then turns her head to Brittany with a bitch smile. "Brittany." Selena backs up and turns around to get out of the door. She slams the door a bit as she leaves.

"You sister seems really friendly." Brittany smiles sarcastically. "I can tell she really adores me!"

"It's just weird to her cause I haven't had any friends since I was… eh. Three years old?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs from relief. "She's a big bitch and an instigator for most parts in my life." Santana remembers things about her sister for a second. "I still love her though." She smiles at the blonde.

"I wonder it's like to have siblings." Brittany cocks her head to the side and looks beyond the walls. "I'm an only child and it seems little Santa is taking that route too." She frowns adorably.

Santana goes behind Brittany and starts massaging her shoulders. "Come on, don't be sad! It's not as great as you think it is! You have to compete for attention and you guys fight a lot."

Brittany likes this feeling of Santana massaging her back and the comfort Santana is placing in her heart. "My mom and dad use to always shower me with toys and love, until my dad died when I was a teenager." Brittany looks down and frowns. "It was a hit and run. Then my mom just stopped talking to me and loving me. It's complicated." Brittany looks at Santana behind her and smiles.

Santana couldn't bare the pain of loss if anyone in her family passed away. "I'm sorry to hear that, Britt Britt." She hugs Brittany tightly from behind. "I love you and little Santa." She means it.

Brittany smiles. "We love you more, Santana." She turns around, forcing Santana to let go of her embrace. "Go to sleep with us!"

"I'll just sleep here…" Santana shyly says.

"It's your bed, San!" Brittany pouts. "Pretty please!" She scoops Santana up in her arms.

"Holy crap!" Santana is surprised.

Brittany smiles proudly and locks the front door and turns off the lights while Santana clung onto her neck and is being carried. "Let's go to bed." Brittany happily says.

Santana remains quiet and basking in the sensation she's feeling in her heart and in her legs.

Brittany opens up the bedroom door. "This is going to be weird but little Santana hates sleeping in between people and so do I, so…"

Santana looks at Brittany with the "are you kidding me" look. Thankfully, she loves sleeping in the middle because her parents let her sleep in between them at night. She was their protectors when all the other people picked on her. "Okay."

Brittany places Santana gently in the bed.

Both of them end up facing each other closely; their faces only inches apart and their lips millimeters apart. There's no awkwardness between them but shy feelings. They both turn red.

"Uh, hey." Santana clears her throat. "Can you turn off the lights?" She asks Brittany while she lays in the middle.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany gets up and turns off the lights and goes back to ruffling Santana in bed. "San, what are you doing?"

"Taking off my pj's." She simply says as she takes off her top and pj's. "Don't worry, I have boxers on and a tank top." She finally lays in the middle and smiles at Brittany in the dark.

"Thank you!" Brittany yanks off her pj's as well. "I didn't want to be rude and take them off. You did give it to me! I can't stand the material. I feel like a turtle."

Santana laughs. "Why a turtle?"

"Cause I feel like there's a shell around me. Don't worry, I have my underwear and a shirt on." Brittany lies next to Santana.

The two of them become quiet and awkward for a minute. Being half naked next to each other…

"Well good night." Santana turns around and sees the outline of little Santa snoring quietly and cutely. She turns around to promise Brittany that things will be okay but instead of saying anything, her lips are shut and occupied with Brittany's.

Brittany sees the opportunity to kiss Santana in the dark because 1. She didn't have to see Santana and 2. Santana wouldn't be able to see her red face.

Their lips stay clasp for a few more seconds before Santana takes a breather and a thought. She thinks "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK?" Her breath hitches and her eyes search through the dark to meet Brittany's blue eyes.

"Santana, I am sorry…" Brittany's voice is quiet. She regrets kissing Santana. "I-" She feels the soft lips she was kissing crush her in return.

Santana loves this. She loves kissing Brittany. She loves the feeling while kissing Brittany. Her heart is racing and galloping all over her chest. This feels too perfectly.

Brittany closes her eyes and feels her heart beat. She can't believe she's kissing Santana. Brittany takes her left hand and delicately cups Santana's face to go into a deeper kiss.

Santana eagerly scoots in closer and lifts her head up. She's hovering over Brittany's face.

Brittany flicks her tongue inside Santana's mouth as she moves her hand from Santana's face to her back.

Santana moans out loud. She has never felt that feeling before. She retracts from the kiss and lies back down in the center facing away from Brittany and close to little Santa. What the hell did she just do?

Brittany's breath hitches at hearing Santana moan, that was very sexy. She already misses the close and intimate contact from the kissing Santana but she smiles and looks at the woman facing away from her. She scoots closer and spoons Santana from behind. She brings her arm around Santana's waist and whispers "Goodnight, Santana." The blonde packs a kiss near Santana's eyes before snuggling in close to breath Santana's hair scent.

Santana doesn't say anything and just melts into Brittany's arms.

Funny, they didn't take notice how their hearts were racing at the same pace. The two of them just thought their hearts were beating that loud and hoping the other wouldn't hear their heartbeat. Funny.

* * *

><p>Brittany starts shuffling in the bed. Something feels missing. She turns and hugs Santana but all she feels is little Santa snoring right next to her. Brittany frowns and sits up, looking around for Santana. She gets up, looks inside the restroom, and no Santana. Brittany walks out of the room and examines the empty kitchen, living room and office. She returns to the kitchen and notices a piece of lined yellow paper.<p>

"Dear Brittany, I went to work early to finish up my work that I didn't finish, plus I want to go home early and try help out with the Christmas decorations and what not. Sorry for not saying goodbye, you looked too peaceful with little Santa and I couldn't wake you up… You guys are heavy sleepers! I pre-made breakfast so you won't burn the place down so just stick it in the microwave. Please tell me you at least know how to use the microwave? Just kidding! Call me if you need anything. Dinner in or out tonight? 3 always, Santana (:"

Brittany couldn't help but smile and laugh at the note Santana left her. Brittany noticed that Santana has a very nice penmanship. It's very Santana-like.

She can't understand it; she is having a hard time explaining to herself why Santana made her feel this way and so quickly. It's not infatuation because she'd just want to have sex with Santana, not that she wouldn't because she's smoking hot. Santana is super nice, and she's kind. She's probably the kindest person she's met.

Brittany held onto the note and traced her fingers over the letters. It hit her. They kissed last night. Her heart beat like drums in a concert. Kissing someone had never felt so right before. Brittany smiles and places the note over her heart.

-DING!- -DONG!-

The doorbell startles the blonde but she doesn't make a sound. Brittany walks quietly over to the front door. She opens the door carefully and peeks through. Thankfully it isn't Selena, but it's a beautiful, older woman who resembles bits and pieces of Selena and Santana. The woman had a copper-like tanned skin, mocha eyes, long, wavy, raven hair, and a beautiful smile that reminds her of Santana's smile. Brittany gets nervous and her heart stops beating.

"Hi, there… May I help you?" Brittany greets and asks as she opens the door looking at the shorter woman than her.

"Hello there, Brittany." She woman smiles politely. "My name is Seleste Lopez, Santana's mother."

Brittany's chest is pounding. Selena must have said something to her. She keeps her face calm and intact. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez. Please come in."

"Thank you very much." Seleste nods and goes inside Santana's apartment.

Brittany takes a breather and closes the door behind her.

* * *

><p>To much of Santana's dismay, she just got out of work and it's already 5:12 PM. She really wanted to come home early and set up their place in a winter wonderland but her work started piling up. She had a full article to write and two columns turned in before Christmas. Santana hasn't been taking any pictures of random things or things she finds interesting either, well except for one picture.<p>

Santana started driving home and looking at places where they can eat for dinner or either she can just make something at home for them. She frowns at the fact that the mother and daughter pair can't go anywhere because 1. Kevin doesn't know that they're still there 2. They don't have a car and 3. They don't really know the Columbus area. She speeds up her car just to get home faster. Santana suddenly thinks about the kissing and the moaning she did last night with Brittany.

-BEEEEEEP!- "Move it lady!"

She hears a rude guy honking at her from behind. Santana drives but she can feel her heart racing faster than her. She's never felt that urge and drive to just pounce on something or in this case, someone. She wanted Brittany. She should be tired but the excitement of her going home to Brittany kept her energized. Santana couldn't sleep at all last night but great thing Brittany and little Santa are heavy sleepers.

Finally, Santana gets to her luxurious apartment and waiting inside is little Santa and her favorite girl in the world; Brittany. She opens the door and greets the inhabitants happily. "Hey Britt Britt-" The sight stops her. Santana sees Brittany smiling at her with an elf costumed little Santana bouncing in her lap in the couch watching Elf, and her mom making her traditional Mexican dinner. "Mama! What are you doing here..?" She asks nervously as she shuts the door behind her.

Seleste frowns at her daughter. "Mija, is that how you greet your mama?" She walks from behind the counter and kisses her daughter in the forehead.

Santana hugs and kisses her mom. She let's go and looks at her mom seriously. "Really Mama, what are you doing here?" Santana looks over at Brittany and little Santa sitting in the couch and walks to them. She carries little Santa and peppers kisses all over her tiny and angelic face. "Look at you with your elf costume!"

Little Santa laughs.

Santana looks around and the house is delicately and festively decorated in red, green, gold, and white ornaments. There were red and white lights hanging from the ceiling and the outlines of the walls. There were green, lively garlands on the tables and counters. There was a Nativity set in the corner of the apartment. There were little figurines of Mrs. Clause, Santa Clause, little elves, all the reindeers and the snowman scattered around. Finally, there was a good sized Christmas tree that was decorated with bright lights and colorful Christmas balls. Santana was amazed at her Christmasfied apartment. She can see and smell Christmas thanks to the tree.

Brittany stands up and hugs Santana. "Welcome home, San."

Santana tightly hugs Brittany and let's go after realizing that her mom is watching her. "Brittany! Our place looks so amazing!" She looks around once more. Santana's lands on her eyes mom and just looks at her curiously.

"You know Selena, Santana." Her mother says disapprovingly. "She's a tattletale and thinks you're up to no good with this sweetheart over here." She smiles looking at Brittany. "I came just to tattletale back." Seleste chides and goes back to the kitchen. "I told Brittany here that she should try Mexican food since she's never had some." She points the knife she's using to chop with towards her daughter. "And you, stop eating dinner in restaurants and ordering delivery! It's so unhealthy, mija!" She scolds her daughter and jokingly rolls her eyes.

"Hey San." Brittany grabs Santana's free hand and sits her down in the couch next to her. "Come here Santa, Santana has worked the whole day!" She gets little Santa and places her on her lap but she ends up sitting in Santana's lap and starts watching the movie.

"Ha, she likes me better than you!" Santana looks at the little baby in her lap and looks at the blue eyes looking at her and holding her hand. "How are you today?" She squeezes the pale hand hoping her mother had not done anything to the fragile girl.

"I woke up and your mom rang the door, we got to know each other, did the decorations, got a tree, and now she's making Mex dinner!" Brittany beams and looks at Seleste. "Thank you again, Mrs. Lopez."

Santana eyes Brittany and her mom. "Thank you for what?"

"The food." Brittany quickly says.

"I knocked on her baby daddy's apartment." Seleste calmly said as she ladled tortilla soup in three deep bowls.

"WHAT?" Santana turns around and looks at her surprisingly.

Seleste keeps on finishing up the bowls by topping some cilantro and grating cheese on the bowl. She then starts putting the puzzle pieces of tacos in plates. "Brittany told me everything that's been going on in her life. You've been a very good girl, Santana. I raised you well." She plates the mini burritos in another plate. "I just needed to take matters in my own hands and set that man straight. This girl doesn't have a mother at the moment and she needed one."

"I just couldn't help but spill everything out. I needed to cry…" Brittany looks down and bites her nails.

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand tugs on it. She whispers. "It's okay Brittany."

"I'm sorry San…" Brittany starts tearing but holds it in.

"No Brittany, don't be sorry!" She starts placing the plates of food on the table.

Brittany abruptly sits up. "Let me help you with that!"

"Sientate por favor mija." Seleste smiles at the blonde.

Santana pulls Brittany back down at the couch. "If you didn't notice she just made you sit there. Once she hits the kitchen, it's hers and no one can go near it."

"The only person that needs to be sorry here is that stupid puta that knocked you up." Seleste grabs glasses for the wine and brings the wine. "You can sit for dinner." She announces.

Brittany and Santana carrying little Santa walk and sit at the table leaving the center sit for Mama Lopez. Brittany tries taking little Santa away from Santana so she can eat but the Latina simply shook her head and embraced the little girl. Brittany sits on the opposite side of them. They sit down and wait patiently for Mama Lopez.

Seleste goes back to the kitchen and grabs the home made churros she finished the last. "He's a puta alright but it wasn't entirely his fault." She places the churros on the table. "You're an adult with a child now Brittany, you will start learning responsibilities like this precious angelita here." Making a funny face as she looks at little Santa. "If that man ever talk, breathes, looks, touches, or thinks about you, let me know and I will come back for him!"

Santana and Brittany laugh whole-heartedly.

"Thanks Mama, you're the best." Santana smiles and looks at her mom lovingly.

"Of course I am! Plus, you finally have a wonderful friend here!" She smiles at Brittany.

"Mama!" Santana turns red and pouts.

"No sad faces at the dinner table! Santana pray." She grabs Brittany and Santana's hands.

Santana grabs Brittany's and closes her eyes. "Dear Lord, we are thankful that you created my amazing Mama so she can make us this wonderful dinner for tonight. Amen." Santana jokes. She lets go of their hands.

"Ay mija! Amen." Mama Lopez laughs.

"Amen." Brittany says. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Thank me when you have eaten my food and felt the love. Eat mija." She smiles at Brittany as she stuffs her plate with Mexican rice, two mini burritos three tacos and places the tortilla soup in front of her. "Eat now, mija!"

Brittany is overwhelmed at the mothering because she's never been used to it in a while. She loves and misses this feeling. She picks up a burrito and bites half of it into her mouth. Her eyes go wide open and gawks. "THAT. IS. DELICIOUS." Brittany finishes the other bite and immediately grabs for a taco. She takes a spoonful of Mexican rice and tops it on the taco.

Santana and Brittany watch the blonde find her newfound love for Mexican food.

"I really like you Brittany." Seleste calmly says and smiles at the girl. "From now on, you shall take the first step of recovery with my food!" She directs her eyes at Santana staring at Brittany lovingly. "Santana, flies will eat the food for you if you just keep on staring at Brittany."

Santana's face turns red and she starts eating the soup first.

Seleste takes little Santa from Santana and sits her on her lap. "You shall have tortilla soup, querida." She takes a half of a spoonful of the soup and blows It before making little Santa taste it.

Little Santa opens her mouth eagerly because she loves the smell. The taste is almost as good as the smell. She opens her mouth requesting more soup.

"Santanita love my cooking!" Mama Lopez says happily.

"I see where Santana gets her good looks and her kind heart from." Brittany comments as she swallows and she looks between Santana and Seleste. "Santana has been nothing but an angel to us."

Santana blushes but keeps her mouth shut and her eyes on her food.

"Santana is a really sweet girl just that when it came to school, people liked to pick on her. When she defended herself people took that the wrong way. They called her Satan or bitch." She holds on her daughters' hand. "She's misunderstood but I am so happy and glad she's in my life."

Santana looks up and smiles at her mom. Her Mama did always make her feel better.

"I am glad that you're in her life now too. You two make a good pair of friends. Or more?" She looks back and forth between Santana and Brittany.

"Mama!" Santana yells out loud.

"I am talking about being best friends! Calmate!" Mama Lopez shrugs her shoulders.

Brittany laughs and looks at Santana. "I'm glad she's my friend too."

Santana get lost in the blue eyes for a second or two and smiles with her teeth showing.

"Keep on eating girls, I have more!" Seleste announces.

* * *

><p>"Mama, are you sure you can't stay?" Santana frowns as she looks at her Mama getting inside the car.<p>

"Your Papi will be mad if I don't get home before twelve." Seleste reasons with her daughter. "It's a two hour trip back to Lima and I shall see you and the mother and daughter pair at mass and dinner when it's Christmas Eve."

"Wait, you invited Brittany too?" Santana's attitude fades and a smile is etched across her face.

"Of course! She's part of the family now." Seleste puts her seatbelt on. She closes her door and rolls down the window. "Santana, mija… Can I ask you something?" Mama Lopez carefully asks.

"Mmmm?" Santana is standing in the garage freezing her ass off.

"Do you like Brittany?"

"Of course Mama, I do or I wouldn't let her stay with me."

Seleste shakes her head. "I mean, do you have feelings for Brittany?" She bluntly asks.

Santana recoils and her face changes expression. She can feel herself getting really warm.

"I won't be mad sweety!" Mama Lopez holds her daughters warming up hands. "Love is a beautiful thing and God cannot even judge that. I can't judge that."

"If I say "yes…" Santana barely talks and doesn't look at her mom. "Will you still love me..?" She bites her bottom lip and looks up.

"I can only love you more, Santana." She smiles. "I hope for the best between you two." Sits up from her seat and kisses Santana on the cheek. "I love you and I shall see you soon!"

"I love you too Mama." Santana kisses her mom on the forehead and let's go of her hand. She watches as her mom drives home.

"I cleaned up and put everything in the fridge, San!" Brittany says happily as Santana walks in. She's finishing the dishes she volunteered to do. It is the least bit she can do.

Santana smiles. "Thanks Britt Britt. Is Santana asleep already?"

"She's stuffed like potatoes!" She looks at the snoring baby. "Your mother is amazing."

"She is." Santana walks over to the counter and observes what Brittany is doing.

Brittany just looks at Santana and says "You're amazing."

They both look at one another, not daring to move. They feel their hearts beating, it's like they're calling each other's names.

Santana opens her mouth to say something but Brittany beats her to it.

"I need to tell you something." Brittany finishes the dishes and walks over to where Santana is. "Don't be mad at me but I asked your mom something." She walks slowly as she gets closer to Santana. "You can say deny or accept my offer, it's really up to you." Brittany blushes a bit. "Would you, like to go on a date with me, possible?" She asks in a shaky confident voice. "I really like you and I can't lie to myself." She breathes and takes Santana's hands. "I know you like me too."

Santana blushes and yanks her hands away from Brittany's grasp. She turns around and faces away from the blonde.

Brittany is defeated. Her heart is falling out of her butt. She feels stupid for asking.

"I do like you too but I've been denying it." Santana turns around and looks at Brittany.

Brittany pops her head up and stares at Santana's mocha eyes.

"I'd love to go on a date with you." Santana blushes and smiles as she meets the ocean blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it everyone? I won't be able to update until a couple of days rather than my two day updates. Sorry! But thoughts on Selena and Mama Lopez? I am actually excited for the next chapter. It will be fun and more people will be popping out! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!<strong>


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Sorry for the late update but I have been terribly sick! I have had this written down in pieces of paper for so long but I finally managed to type everything and publish it! Yay! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was weird to Santana, a good weird. First, Brittany was at her door mourning for held. Secondly, they end up living together, and happily like a picture perfect family should. Thirdly, they kissed and Santana feels a thump in her heart and between her legs. The fourth is that her mother approves and insists to have her act on her feelings. Lastly, Brittany asked her out on a date, Santana. On a date. She doesn't do dates nor has friends and now she's going on a date with a beautiful woman?<p>

Santana sat in her chair looking beyond her computer screen as if she was getting lost in a cyber-world. She stared at the white Word screen just thinking about everything and anything that has to do with Brittany.

"Santana… It's okay to go home now… You've done all your work today." A gentle voice says to the Latina.

The voice snapped Santana out of her thoughts. "Oh, hi." Santana looks up at her short, blonde hair coworker. ""Just revising a few things and I'll be on my way." She smiles and starts typing whatever pops into her head that looks like potential article ideas in the future.

"I've been watching you stare at the screen for two hours now!" The blonde laughs. "Don't lie!"

Santana closes the Word Processor without saving the meaningless words and shuts down the computer. "There, happy? I'll take my leave now." She stands up and starts walking away until she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Santana, we've been working with each other for many years now and I've never seen you that distracted. Is there something the matter...?" The blonde genuinely asks.

Santana turns around. "Quinn, look. It's no big deal. I'm just thinking." She sighs and looks into the blonde's hazel eyes. "I know we have never seen eye to eye before so don't feel obligated to talk to me in concern because we're co-workers." She shrugs her shoulders and starts walking away.

"I know we butt heads, Santana. But we do get along. You're just pushing everyone away. I want to be your friend too but you're scared of me." Quinn walks away back into her office.

Santana has way too many things in her head right now and Quinn can't be one of them. She knows how many times the blonde tried to befriend her throughout the years they've been working together but she can't just trust anyone. The only exception would be Brittany of course.

It's only 3:30 PM and Santana's already close to home. She is driving nervously. Tonight is when they start dating and Santana is both frantic and excited.

As she enters her apartment garage, she notices a quaint, little flower shop that is perfectly convenient at the moment. Santana gets out of her car and sprints across the street. As she nears the shop, she can smell the beautiful floral scent.

"Hello there, miss! Welcome to the Garden of Eden!" A plump, elderly woman greets the unfamiliar Latina with a smile.

Santana looks around and smiles. Every flower she sees is bright, beautiful and breathtaking, like Brittany. She walks up to a vase full of dark, red roses but frowns at it. Red roses are too romantic for the first date and roses don't seem to fit Brittany at all.

"Do you need any help, dear?" The plump suddenly appears closer to Santana, examining the flowers Santana frowned at.

Santana turns to the woman with a smile. "I actually do."

"What's to occasion, my dear?" She seems excited to help out.

"Um," Santana fidgets. "I am going on a date." She blushes. "First time!"

The lady claps her plump hands and rejoices. "Lucky man he is, I assume!"

Santana recoils a bit. She know how not many people are open with the homosexual community. "Well, ummm.." She dry swallows her nervousness. "It's actually a date with a girl…"

The woman's eyes go wide from the surprise. "Well, that's nice, dear." She smiles at Santana and pats the Latina's hand. "Describe her for me." She starts scanning each flower.

At first, Santana was shy and she hesitated but what the hell. She needs all the help she can at the moment. "She has blonde hair, like gold. Her blue eyes sparkle like the ocean. And her smile shines brighter than the sun." Santana blushes more and smiles shyly.

"Ah!" I know a perfect flower. The woman walks around and disappears behind a wall full of flowers. "I know the perfect flower!" She sings happily. "From the way you talk about her, you must like her a lot!"

Santana didn't even hear the old lady as she walks to the register. All she can think about at the moment is Brittany. It's true, whatever she said about her. Brittany Pierce has her hooked.

"Here you go!" The old lady shimmies in front of the counter. She holds out the bouquet of twelve, big and bright sunflowers. "I know she will love it!" The old woman beams with glee.

Santana smiles at the bouquet of sunflowers. "This is perfect!" Santana looks at the woman and fishes for her wallet in her pocket. "How much?"

"Nothing! You have a wonderful time, my dear!" The woman wraps the sunflowers in a light, see through orange plastic with a yellow ribbon holding everything in place.

Santana holds her hands up. "Please! You've helped me too much already! I can-"

"You can pay me back with a visit from both of you." The woman simply says and smiles. "Have a great night, miss." She scoots Santana out the flower shop and gives her the bouquet of sunflowers.

Santana smiles and waves at the woman through the glass windows of the flower shop. She mouths out, "Thank you." She turns around and checks the street before sprinting back to her apartment.

Santana became more eager and excited for the date tonight so the elevators won't do. Instead, she ran four flights of stairs without stopping or taking a breath. She slows down as she reaches her door to her floor. She breathes in and out and walks confidently out the door into the hallway. As she turns the corner she stops and slips behind the corner to hide. The sight breaks her heart.

"I want you back in my life. You, me and our baby." Kevin smiles at Brittany as he leans down to kiss her perfect lips.

Brittany pushes him away. "Back up, Kevin!" Brittany's posture and stance outgrows Kevin. "We don't need your cheap, fake sympathy! Going to you is the biggest regret of my life!"

Santana watches and agrees with Brittany. She supports her standing up for herself.

Kevin laughs hysterically and sarcastically. He caresses Brittany's cheek with his forefinger. "Oh sweetheart, don't flatter yourself. You're cheaper than a five cent whore."

Santana couldn't help herself. The blood boiling in her veins after hearing what that asshole just said. Her body lunge forward towards Kevin. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Her small yet strong frame sends Kevin down along with her. Her tackling brought the asshole down. She quickly sits up and starts beating him with the bouquet of sunflowers she has just bought for Brittany.

Brittany is watching, horror-struck and she can't move.

Kevin pushes Santana off roughly with his giant hands and kicks Santana in the stomach hard.

Santana knows the air was knocked out of her body and her fall doesn't help. She crashes on the floor completely breathless and her sight starts fading away. She faints mid action.

"SAN!" Brittany quickly sits next to Santana and cradles her body. "San!"

Kevin stands up and smirks. He towers over Brittany and the unconscious petite Latina.

"What the fuck man?" A tall Asian who lives right across Santana witnesses everything as he goes to his apartment. "That's now how you should treat women!" He looks at Brittany and Santana on the ground.

"What? You think you're a bad ass now cause you're telling me what to do?" Kevin laughs evilly.

"No, I can be a witness for them!" The man smirks. "Oh, and if I recall, you verbally and physically abused her." Looking at Brittany. "Still think I'm a bad ass, tough guy?"

Kevin throws a punch but stumbles as he misses.

The kind man moves aside quickly so he won't get punched and takes the vulnerable opportunity Kevin is in and pins him down on the ground with his left arm pinched up behind him and the man's left knee on Kevin's back. He kept his tight grip on him. He wanted him to feel pain for harassing and hurting these two women. "I'm a lawyer and a black belt, so if you me suing your ass and me being their lawyer, I suggest you move somewhere else!" He twists Kevin's arm one last painful time and let's go. "Get the fuck out, NOW!"

Kevin gets up sloppily obviously writhing in pain and turns to Brittany. "I hope you burn in hell, bitch!"

Brittany smiles sarcastically. "See you there then, Kevin!" She sticks her middle finger up at the man who abused her many times.

Kevin struggles to go into the elevator and disappears behind the closing doors.

The man kneels next to Brittany and the fallen Santana. "Are you two okay?" He looks at Santana. "Is she okay?" He takes Santana and carries her up with his strong arms.

"I'll be fine." She stands up and looks at the unconscious girl in the man's arms. "I hope she'll be okay."

"She will be. I saw what she did to that guy. She is a BEAST!" He smiles.

Brittany laughs cause it's true. Santana's always there rescuing her. "My name is Brittany Pierce and this" gesturing to the girl in his arms "is Santana Lopez. My hero." She kisses Santana's forehead.

"Nice to meet you both in this crazy event!" He laughs. "My name is Mike Chang. I'm Santana's neighbor."

Brittany opens the door and let's Mike in. "Come with me, so we can put her in the bedroom." She leads them to the master bedroom where Little Santa is asleep peacefully.

"A baby?" Mike whispers out loud in surprise. He looks at Brittany curiously.

"It's my baby with that asshole." Brittany shrugs.

"Ah, I see and Santana is your-"

"We're dating! Well, actually I use to live with her but I ended up liking her so I asked her out." Brittany bluntly says.

Mike places Santana next to the baby and eyes Brittany curiously. "I need to hear this story because I am slightly lost at the moment." He hugs Brittany tightly. "Tell me when Santana recovers."

Brittany hugs back tightly in return. "Mike, thank you so much!"

"I didn't do anything! Santana did all the work!" He let's go and starts walking out the room. "We should all hang out some time?"

"We'd love that!" Brittany jumps with joy as she walks Mike out of the apartment. "Bring your friends too!"

"For sure!" He says goodbye and before he enters his apartment he says one more thing to Brittany. "If that asshole comes back, don't be afraid to knock on my door. My buddies and I got the three of you." He winks and closes the door.

Brittany smiles and closes the door. She runs back to the master bedroom and examines Santana. She kneels on the floor next to the girl and kisses her forehead. "We can have our date later, Santana. You just rest up and get better." She gets up and looks at Santana one more time. She smiles and walks away. But as she walks away she notices a trail of yellow petals that lead back to Santana. She kneels next to the girl once more and notices how Santana is protecting something in her arms. Brittany slowly and delicately pries open Santana's arms and sees the beautiful yet ragged bouquet of flowers Santana must have bought for her for their first date tonight.

Brittany's eyes glisten with happy tears. Her favorite flowers are sunflowers. The only person that's ever given her sunflowers was her dad. A sunflower is the last thing he ever bought her before he passed away. Now, Santana's bringing the sunshine back in her life again. The sunflowers were a metaphor to Brittany. She looks at Santana with adoring and loving eyes. She hasn't felt this special or loved in forever and somehow Santana manages to do that every single day. Brittany closes her eyes and leans forward. Her lips meet Santana's soft, gentle lips. Like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, Santana awakens with true love's first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you all like the chapter so far? Comments? Reviews?<strong>


	6. Pizookie

**Sorry for being MIA for so long! But I present you with a very late chapter :) I hope you all aren't too mad at me!**

* * *

><p>"San, come on!" Brittany anticipates for Santana to come out of her room. Brittany bought tea candles and lit all fifty and decorated them around the apartment, but of course Little Santana won't be able to reach it. Brittany dimmed the lights down so the tea candles made the place glow and the shiny Christmas decorations added onto the luminous magic. Brittany pre ordered dinner, since she can't cook to save her life, from a fancy restaurant she yelped on the internet that received many great reviews. She wore a very nice crème colored tube dress that started in her cleavage area and ended halfway between her hips and knees. Her golden hair remained in loose curls. Brittany admits it to herself, she is smoking hot. She knows Santana will die with this is on plus what she did with the place is pretty awesome. She just hopes patiently Santana will like it.<p>

Santana remained on the other end of the door, in a nervous wreck. She looks confident in the front just when you look at her insides, she is crumbling. She doesn't know how this dating thing works or what she's supposed to do. All Santana did was buy Brittany flowers she ended up destroying and wearing a sleeveless, backless, short, tight dress that highlights her petite yet perfect curves. She takes a deep breath looks at her reflection in the mirror: She looks beautiful. Santana turns around and looks at the door with hesitance. "Okay, Britt Britt. I am ready!"

Brittany hurriedly shot up from the wall she was leaning in and knocked at Santana's bedroom door. "I'm picking you up now, San!"

Santana smiled and blushed as she opened the door. There stood in front of her the most beautiful and sexiest angel she has ever seen. Her breath hitches and she stops at the doorway just staring at Brittany with her mouth wide open.

"You can catch flies like that." Brittany winks at Santana. She hoped for this reaction and she got it. "Come on!" She holds her white velvet hands towards the Latina.

Santana shakes herself and averts her attention to their apartment. "Oh my gosh… It's beautiful Brittany!" She looks at the glowing room and at Brittany. "This is so…" Her mouth stays open again.

"Are you sure you don't want to catch flies instead?" Brittany took Santana's hand and tugged the smaller girl into her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm so happy we're having a date! I've never been this excited!" Brittany hugs Santana tighter.

Santana felt her heart thump faster and faster inside her chest and pulled away from Brittany quickly just in case the blonde feels it. "I'm really, really, happy Brittany." She smiles and slides her hand down to Brittany's soft hands and intertwines their fingers together.

Brittany holds the tan hands tighter and kisses them. "Shall we miss?" Brittany leads Santana not at the table but a corner of the room Santana didn't notice before. "I hope it's comfortable to sit and it on. I tested it out!" Brittany gleefully pulls Santana in a comfy corner filled with fluffy pillows, books and magazines as the table, more bright Christmas lights and carefully placed tea candles around them.

"Brittany! This is just so magical…" She looks at the glowing haven in awe.

"Here, let me take off your heels so you can get comfortable." Brittany bends down and carefully takes off Santana's heels. Brittany does the exact same thing and leads Santana into her made date setting.

Santana sits down in one of the pillows and just looks around her in amazement.

Brittany smiles and claps lightly in front of her that Santana loves the place. "I call it Brittany's corner! Whenever I was sad or really excited and happy, I always made one. I'll be back." The blonde walks away into the kitchen.

Santana watches Brittany bounce away from her and a smile is painted across her face. She thinks to herself, "Brittany put a lot of effort and worked hard in making the first date, so I have to think of something for the second date! I can't beat her, but I'll have to be close to beating her!" She smiles to herself.

"Why are you smiling all funny, San?" Brittany looks at Santana with her head crooked to the side as she holds two wine glasses filled with red wine and the wine bottle underneath her armpit.

"Nothing, just happy and loving my first date. You did say you made this when you're excited and happy, right?" Santana shrugs her shoulders playfully.

Brittany nods and hands over a wine bottle to Santana. "I made it especially after my dad died." Brittany smiles in the thought of her father. "He said when he was little, he used to make this and he wanted to pass it on to me." She places the wine bottle and her glass on the table made out of books and magazines. "I'll be back with the dessert!" Brittany swishes off into the kitchen preparing the prepared dessert for them.

Santana is taken aback and just looks at Brittany confused. She just sips her wine and trusts the girl. She's never had dessert before main course, so this should be a new experience for her.

Brittany carries a big, white, round plate and places it on top of Santana's lap. She seats and scoots in next to Santana.

Santana eyes the warm plate on her lap and stares. "What the hell is it?" It smells great but she's never seen it before.

"It's a pizookie! A deep dish pizookie with walnuts, vanilla ice cream, and whip cream! I can't believe you guys have it here!" She takes a fork and takes a chunk of the pizookie with the works and tries to feed it to Santana who looks frightened at the moment.

"But what is it, Britt?" Santana hesitates opening her mouth.

"You'll know when you taste it, come on. AHHH!" She makes that baby sound that mom's make when they feed their babies mush.

Santana opens her mouth and eats the whole thing. She can tell she has whip cream on the side of her mouth but at the moment she didn't care. This pooshaki or whatever you call it felt like home. "It's a nice, warm, doughy pizza cookie!" She talks with her mouth full almost spitting the pizookie out at Brittany. "Sorry." Santana blushes and swallows her food.

"See! I knew you'd like it. Another bite!" She starts cutting up another big piece for Santana.

"Wait, where's Little Santa?" Santana stands up and looks around her not spotting the child anywhere.

Brittany sits up and points to a couch with two white pillows. "One of those pillow look-a-like is Little Santa. I just put her in one of those onsies blanket things." She smiles as she looks at her slumbering child.

Santana looks hard but it just looks like pillows to her, well one looks like a breathing pillow. That must be Little Santana. She smiles and blows a kiss to the slumbering child. "I love you, mi amor." She sits back down and opens her mouth waiting for more pizookie.

Brittany looks at her and sits down. "But this was my bite!" She pouts and feeds Santana again.

Santana smiles and sticks out her tongue filled with the pizookie. She didn't see it coming but Brittany took Santana's tongue and pizookie into her mouth, licking it all clean into her own mouth.

"My piece, I still want it!" Brittany laughs and swallows her food.

Santana is all hot and flushed in her heat of shyness.

"San, you have to get comfortable on if these days, why not make it today?" She takes another bite of the pizookie, just looking at Santana.

"Okay… Whew!" She breathes and closes her eyes. "I am comfortable!" She smiles and looks at the blue eyes smiling with her.

"Kiss me, with tongue."

"What?"

"Kiss me, with tongue."

"Brittany, I don't know how to-"

"Well, you're going to learn how to French kiss and how to be comfortable."

"Okay…"

Brittany takes the pizookie and places it on the book table. She smiles and looks at Santana head on.

Santana leans forward, sticks out her tongue and sticks out her tongue.

"AHAHAHA! OH MY GOD SAN! JUST STOP!" Brittany broke out in laughter after seeing Santana's face trying to "kiss with tongue". Brittany had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing and waking up her baby. The blonde is giggling in laughter.

Santana giggles along with her. "I knew I'd make you laugh. Look at this face."

Brittany laughs harder at another funny face Santana made. "San! STOP IT! I-" she giggles more "I'm… going to wake up Little… Santa!"

Santana pounces on Brittany and kisses her lips passionately. "Calmate mi amor…" She whispers in the blondes' ear.

Brittany is surprised by the intimacy and her laughter stops. Hearing Santana talk in Spanish and feeling her hot breath in her ear gave her the chills.

Santana kisses Brittany's cheek one and sits up and smiles at Brittany. "Feed me or I'll attack you again." Santana makes claw shapes with her hand and roars like a lion cutely.

Brittany composes herself and looks at Santana lovingly. She picks up the pizookie and says, "AHHHH!" Like a loving mother feeding her baby.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole dinner, Santana and Brittany just kept on laughing at everything and anything without waking the precious sleeping baby. The wine helped with their laughter considering they had finished it. The pizookie was half gone and for main course a buffet of calamari fritti, sweet and sticky baked chicken drumsticks, steamed vegetables, crab cakes, and rib eye steaks. By the end of the dinner, both ladies of just saving the pizookie for Little Santa since she has not gotten a piece of it.<p>

"Brittany, I don't think first dates go this well." Santana lightly kisses Brittany's pale and silky cheeks. "Thank you for not making anything about tonight awkward." Her small frame scoots closer to Brittany and they snuggle.

Brittany looks like a dope with a big, childish smile on her face. It's like when a kid is at Disneyland for their birthday for the first time. Brittany knows that their first date went well. "Can we have our second date tomorrow already?" She kids and snuggles in closer, bracing Santana's shoulders and keeping her close to her body and her heart.

Santana giggles sighing in satisfaction. "Nope, I want to do our second date." She sits up and smiles. "I'm probably going to beat you on this." Santana laughs more.

"Beat me at what?" Brittany cocks her head to the side and looks at Santana cautiously thinking at what game they have been playing. She knows for sure they were not playing a game.

Santana sees the concentrated and almost cute, constipated face Brittany has on her face when she doesn't know what's going on. She takes Brittany's warm hands into hers and smiles. "I'll make an even better date for us." Santana brings her lips close to Brittany's but backs away when she thinks of something. "Hold on a moment, I totally forgot why I just woke up in here when I was attacking your baby's daddy!" Santana looks at Brittany, anticipating for explanations and what not. "Did I kill him..?"

Brittany bursts out in laughter. "No, no angel!" She composes herself. "You're too much of an angel to kill anyone." Brittany smiles genuinely.

"I remember…" She remembers getting punched or kicked or something like that then blacking out. Then she also remembers how she has sunflowers and she beat that asshole up. "THE SUNFLOWERS!" Santana stands up and goes to her bedroom searching.

"Baby come back!" Brittany calls behind her.

"It's for you, Brittany!" Santana runs to her bathroom and then out the doorway towards the kitchen barely missing Brittany's hands that try grabbing her. "What happened to it?" Santana sulks in defeat at the kitchen counter looking at Brittany sadly.

"Silly." Brittany smiles in assurance. "I really love them, San." She walks towards Santana and traps her between herself and the kitchen counter.

"Where is it? I destroyed it huh?" She frowns. She was so excited to give it to Brittany too.

"Nope! You were just defending me with the flowers and it's Kevin's fault for getting in the way of his face." Brittany poked Santana's stomach and she gets a laugh out of the girl and a radiant smile. "I salvaged what is left of the good ones still, look around."

Santana turns around and spots a vase filled with wilted, yet fighting sunflowers. "I'm sorry for ruining them." She feels warm and reassuring arms hug her from behind.

"Why would you be sorry for defending me when no one has stood up for me?" She kisses Santana's neck lightly. She starts swaying to the right and to the left.

Santana's breathing hitches and she gets dizzy a bit. Brittany's lips and the way she kisses her is so hypnotic. This could be the death of her.

"Come on, let's sit back down in my little haven and I tell you what happened, okay?" Brittany lifts up Santana and they go back in the warm and comforting fort of pillows Brittany has made for them.

* * *

><p>For half an hour, Santana listened to Brittany retell and reenact few of the things that happened in the hallway, the Confrontation as Brittany and Santana titled it.<p>

Santana asks a few questions and just listens and watches Brittany carefully. She's never seen such a lovely and animated person in her life. Her heart strings are strumming a song.

Brittany introduces Mike, their savior, into the story and what happened.

"Man, I can't believe I missed it!" Santana seems pumped up. "I have to thank that guy, er Mike!" She lets a breath out. "At least he actually defended you and me."

"San, if you didn't come and protected me, I don't know what would have happened." Brittany looks sadly in Santana's mocha eyes. "Thank you, I really can't say it enough."

"And I'd do it again if I have to. I will protect you and Little Santa from Kevin. Because I really, really care about you two." Santana looks down to her fidgeting fingers. "You two mean a whole lot to me, you guys are part of my life and I want to keep you in my life…" She shakily and honestly says. She looks up to say more but Brittany pushes her down and kisses her passionately.

Brittany has never felt this needed, this wanted, a part of the family and loved (Well, she hopes to be loved). Well, not since the death of her father. But just hearing this from the person she's falling in deep connection with means so much to her. She wants to show this angel how much she really likes her.

Santana is kissing in return, holding Brittany's face and hair. She likes how Brittany is on top of her, it feels just and normal. Santana breaks away from the kiss and props herself on her elbows. She kisses Brittany's glistening neck from side to side until she reaches her collar bone.

Brittany's been fighting back moans but her breathing lets a few moans escape her mouth. Santana's kisses send her into an ecstasy like high. "Santana…" She moans out.

Santana actually likes hearing Brittany like this, vulnerable with arousal. Santana has an instinct to flip them over, so she does. She then licks Brittany's neck, which Brittany moans her loudest, and she sucks on the velvet skin lightly at first and then hard.

"San…" Brittany gets hands on Santana's dress where it ends and starts pulling it up. As soon as she knows she goes over a nice, round, shaped mound, she has passed Santana's ass and grabs for it.

Santana moans loud but regains herself. She can feel Brittany's hands squeeze, pinch, slap, and spread her ass cheeks. It feels so good so she moans some more. "Brittany...?" She asks through her heavy breathing and moaning.

"Yes, San?" Brittany can feel herself getting overly excited. She puts one hand on one of Santana's breasts and keeps the other on the petite girls ass.

Santana moans some more and just getting touched on her breast causes her to shiver. "I want to…"

Brittany slows down and just places her hands on Santana's back and looks up at the woman.

"I want to-" Santana feels herself hot all over especially her face. She doesn't directly look at Brittany but the blanketed floor Brittany is laying on. "I mean, if you don't want to that's-"

Brittany places her index finger and smiles lovingly at Santana. "I want to too." She kisses Santana's pointy nose. "You are just adorable and hot!" Brittany looks at how Santana is positioned on top of her with her dress up and ass showing.

Santana looks at her body and how she is on top of Brittany. She blushes but blurts out, "This is kinda hot. I like it." She leans in for Brittany's lips and sucks on Brittany's soft bottom lip. Santana pulls away and sits up and pulls of her dress in one clean motion. The only thing she has on is a black see through undergarment.

Brittany gawks at Santana's confidence and her body. It's somehow five times hotter than the last time she "accidentally" looked at Santana's naked body. Brittany props herself on her elbows and just drools over this sexy and intelligent almost naked woman girl on top of her. "Well, well, well." Brittany smiles coyly after recovering herself. "I see someone's found their confidence."

Santana smiles evilly and lifts up Brittany's dress and pulls it off her entirely. Like herself, Brittany is wearing only an undergarment and she has a full view of Brittany's pale and perky breasts. She scans the rest of the woman's body until she sees something cute. "Aw! Look at that." Santana looks at Brittany's underwear. "Look at all the duckies!"

Brittany sits up embarrassed and blushing. "I could have worn sexier underwear or none at all if I knew this was going to happen." She apologizes.

Both women blush cutely but giggle as they hug each other passionately and slowly kiss each other's lips.

"If you feel uncomfortable…" Brittany kisses Santana's neck first and starts going lower on her torso. "… Just tell me so I can stop." She stops before she reaches Santana's tan and perfect breasts. Brittany looks up and meets chocolate eyes with blue.

Santana breathes heavily and bites her lips seductively. "Then make me feel comfortable, beautiful." She's ready for this. This feels right.

As Brittany lowers her kisses near Santana's breasts, Santana sees Little Santana walking wobbly towards them, still half asleep.

Santana sits up and pushes Brittany up with her, startled. She whispers hurriedly, "Britt, look behind you!" She covers exposed chest by crossing her arm. Although the baby won't have a recollection of this at all, Santana can't help but feel embarrassed.

Brittany turns around catching her sleepy daughter in her arms and kisses her lightly all over her soft cheeks. She turns around and whispers apologetically to Santana. "I'm sorry."

Santana scoots over to Brittany and kisses Little Santa on her forehead. "I'll get us shirts and I'll get the bed ready." She looks at Brittany intently. Brown meets blue. She places her tan hand on Brittany's cheek and she pulls the blonde's face closer to her so they can kiss. Santana blushes and smiles. "I'll be back." She gets up and walks briskly to her bedroom grabbing two of her "home" shirts. She ends up putting an Optimus Prime shirt. Santana fixes the bed by placing pillows in their proper places and pull down the covers and blankets so they can just slip in and pull the blankets up. She goes back into the living room and catches Brittany blowing the last tea candle off and carrying Little Santa. "Here, give Santana to me." She takes the baby from Brittany and hands Brittany the shirt.

"Thank you!" Even in the dark, Brittany's smile glows. "Yay! I got a Goofy shirt! He's my favorite Disney animal." She examines her shirt happily. Brittany smiles at Santana and grabs her hand. "Let's go into the room."

"Next time, Britt Britt?" Santana slyly asks Brittany playfully. She tugs on the pale hand as she carries Little Santa with the other.

Brittany kisses Santana's small and tan hands like Prince Charming. "Next time, San. Next time. No interruptions. Just you and me."

They walk hand in hand through the bedroom door but Brittany letting Santana and her baby in first and then her shutting the door behind them. Both girls acknowledge that they will try next time, when the time is right, but for now they sleep as a happy family once more.


	7. Lopez Casa

Long awaited update. I am sorry for being MIA but here you go! I hope you all enjoy! I will have to sneak in more chapters!

* * *

><p>A few days has passed since the snow started falling and every single day, Little Santa, Mama Brittany and Santana played in the white fluff. Although the clouds were grey and the cold was near to freezing, the happy family manages to be the rays of sunshine through it all. All those days of playing in the snow has finally caught up to them.<p>

"San..?" Brittany turned around in the bed and started shaking the smaller woman next to her awake. "Little Santa has been coughing through the night, and I kinda feel like shit…" Brittany sneezes four times in a row and she grunts.

Santana turns to face the blonde. Just her turning causes her muscles to ache and spasm. "Bless you, love." She coughs hard and closes her eyes. "We need to get medicine."

"We are all sick." Brittany laughs quietly but coughs loudly, stirring the blonde baby right next to her but not awakening her. "I'll go buy the medicine." She tries standing up but her head starts spinning and she feels like she's in a carousel. Brittany is turning green.

"Love! Lay back down, please!" Santana sits up quickly, ignoring the pain, and lays Brittany back down. The total head rush causes her to crash back down in the bed.

Both women close their eyes and sigh heavily.

"It's only 3:41 AM." Santana looks at the clock next to her in her side table. "I can't call work yet." In the midst of all her hazy and spinning thoughts and her aching body, an idea snaps up. "Brittany, don't think I'm a baby, okay?"

Brittany looks at Santana. Her green, sick, nauseated skin is slowly returning back to its pale color. "Why would I think that?" She looks at Santana curiously as the woman reaches for her phone and dials a number. She can hear the phone ring and someone picks up and at this time.

"Mama, we are all sick."

* * *

><p>It was not even 4:30 AM when Seleste Lopez quietly opens the bedroom door and smiles at all of them despite the wee hours of the morning.<p>

"Santana, have you been out in the snow again?" She looks at her retreating daughter under the covers slowly. She shakes her head in disapproval. "Mija, every year! And this time you got Brittany and -" Mama Lopez walks around to Little Santa, "This poor child is beyond sick!" She touches Brittany's small twins forehead. "Dios mio!"

Brittany sits up ignoring the ill feeling starting to rise in her throat. "What's wrong with my baby?"

Santana pulls the cover away from her and looks at her mother intently.

"Brittany breathe, your baby is just really cold and really hot at the same time. I need a hot bath for her right now." She points at Santana. "Santana, get the bath started. Put some alcohol in there with slightly hot water. You'd think your immune system would get stronger since you get sick every time this time of the year." She shakes her head. "Brittany,…" She looks at Brittany closely. "I'd run to the bathroom if I were you." She pats the blonde woman's back and steps aside.

Brittany is smart to take her advice, she barely made it to the bathroom toilet and threw up.

Santana sat up quickly and followed Brittany. She enters the bathroom looking at the slumped over blonde bracing the toilet bowl. "I'm so sorry for getting you and Little Santa sick…" She kneels next to Brittany and holds the blonde strands off the pale girls face.

"San, you're sick too! So don't start playing the pity party." Brittany chuckles and playfully punches Brittany on the shoulder. Another wave of vomit overtakes her.

Santana frowns but there's no time to feel guilty. As she holds Brittany's hair, she starts the hot bath for the very ill baby. She stands up, still holding onto the gold strands but not yanking the blonde around and grabs for the alcohol in the medicine cabinet. Santana pours ¼ of the bottle in the bathtub.

Brittany touches Santana's and Santana let's go of her hair. Brittany looks better at the moment but the sadness and worry for her baby never escapes her face.

Mighty Mama Lopez walks in the bathroom with a towel wrapped Little Santa. "Brittany, you will have to go in the bath with your baby. She needs you, okay?"

Brittany nods and starts undressing herself.

"Hey, get out of here!" Seleste hits Santana's butt out of the bathroom. "Cochina! Go make yourself useful and warm up water and put lemon juice and honey. Go, mi amor." Mama Lopez winks at her daughter and smiles. "I'll take care of them, okay?" Then the bathroom door is closed.

Santana smiles and mouths out, "I love you Mama." Then, she goes to the kitchen and does what her mother tells her.

Brittany is already in the bathtub waiting for her ill baby to join her. The warm water and the alcohol combination soothes her and she just hopes that it will have the same effect on Little Santa.

Mama Lopez kneels next to the bathtub and hands over the half awake and half asleep child. "Mind her head now." She helps lower the child into the healing water and into Brittany's bare lap.

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother to my child…" Brittany looks downcast and holds her tears to not cry in front of the woman.

"Brittany! Shame on you for thinking you are a horrible mother!" Seleste scolds the woman. She takes the plastic cup that holds the toothbrushes, empties it and uses it to pick water up and pour it over Brittany. "You are only a horrible mother if you give up on your children and stop being their mother."

"But, I got my daughter sick and-"

"Brittany, is this the first time your baby got sick..?"

"Yes…"

"Sweety!" Mama Lopez laughs out loud. "Kids get sick all the time! And this is why we are here, to take care of our babies when they can't take care of themselves. Everyone needs a mother in their lives." She continues to pour the soothing water on the mother daughter pair.

"I just don't want to be like my mom." Brittany pauses and looks up at Mrs. Lopez with a shattered heart and a pained face. "I don't want to give up on Santana like my mother gave up on me…"

She sighs and smiles warmly at the blonde woman. "Brittany, so far you have done amazing!" She stands up and cradles a towel, waiting for Brittany to place her now peaceful looking baby. "I would know, Santana constantly calls me just to talk about you two." She smiles.

Brittany blushes and smiles warmly at the thought of Santana's sweetness. She stands up, not caring that her body is exposed. All she's glad about is her daughter resting comfortably and Santana. Santana, the woman she is starting to love?

"Come on, let's get you two in comfortable sleeping clothes." Mama Lopez cradles the child in her arms and starts drying her.

Brittany takes a towel from the racks and covers herself with it. "Thank you." She hugs Santana's caring mother. She misses her mom, although she is not as sweet as the woman she is hugging. "Thank you."

Mama Lopez laughs. "You're getting me all wet!"

Brittany pulls away from embarrassment.

"We're a family now." The older woman resembling Santana kisses the pale woman's pale forehead and looks at her with love.

Santana just looks up at hearing her mom yell out, "You're getting me all wet!" She can't help but get jealous and angry. "It's probably Little Santa… Or Brittany… Just don't think about it!" She holds firmly on the counter. Her head is throbbing, her body is aching badly and she feels really cold even though she has a lot of layers on.

The waters already boiled and she's put honey and lemon in the water so might as well wait for them in the couch. Santana laid down and closes her eyes, till they get there. The amount of her head spinning and throbbing doesn't do her justice. She can't sleep like this although her vision and hearing is already starting to fall asleep on her.

"MIJA!" Mama Lopez scoots her daughter in her arms and holds her sitting up. "Dios mio!" She feels her daughters temperature. "You're having a terrible fever! Santana!" Her daughters head slips onto her shoulders. "Puta madre! It's gonna get harder now."

Brittany runs to the living room and sees Santana fainted. "How is she?"

"Take it slow, sweety. You're very much sick as well." Mama Lopez hoists Santana with her shoulder and holds Santana's waist. Here she is, rescuing her daughter from sickness yet again and now with two others her daughter has victimized in the snow.

"I can help." Brittany takes Santana's other arm and drapes it onto her shoulders and holds firmly onto her waist.

"Brittany…" Santana looks at Brittany foggily. She smiles weakly with her face flushed.

"You'll be alright, San."

Seleste leads the way to the bathroom. "Let's give her a bath!"

"You're so beautiful…" Santana's voice can be barely heard but they hear her. "Are you my guardian… Angel..?" Then she slips out of reality.

As they get to the bathroom, Seleste pushes Santana onto Brittany and starts the bath running, grabbing the alcohol and other things in the medicine cabinet. "Get her undressed for me!"

Without hesitation, Brittany takes off Santana's clothes quickly.

Mrs. Lopwz just watches Brittany do the unraveling, quickly. "You're good at that!" With her eyes wide open and her eyebrows up in the air.

Brittany looks up and blushes. She doesn't say anything.

"Have you two had sex yet?" She asks the blonde bluntly.

Brittany blushes even more and shakes her furiously while she holds the limp Santana in her arms.

She grins wide and laughs. "Sorry for asking such private questions. Come on, let's get her in the bath."

* * *

><p>Hey eyes were still closed, but she can see very faint light outside her lids. Her head hasn't settled its stirring but she feels somewhat rested, although she's still tired. She opens her eyes and tries to clear her vision. The chair underneath her is shaking and she feels as if she's moving forward. Is she that dizzy? Santana needed to get her control on.<p>

"Hey sleepy head!"

She can hear Brittany.

"I feel a bit better, how about you?" Brittany looks behind her to look at the disgruntled Santana.

Santana grumbles and scratches her head. "Why is the world moving around me?"

"Santana," Mama Lopez eyes her daughter through rear view mirror, "We're going home."

Santana shoots her eyes open. "WHAT?" She grabs her head with her hands. The light pierces through her cornea and her head spins more. "I feel so sick, Mama."

"That's why I am taking you three home for the holidays!"

Santana shakes her head hoping it'll help, and it doesn't. It just makes things worse. "Mama, I have work to do…"

"Ai! Santana, I already called your work. Your friend Quinn is nice."

Santana holds steady and squints her eyes. "What..?" She looks at her mother through the rear view mirror. "What does Quinn have to do with anything?"

"She's helping finish your stuff. I need to send her a thank you gift." Seleste glares at her daughter knowing her mini me is unfriendly and guarded towards Quinn. "You need to give her a hug at least!"

Santana just growls underneath her breathe and slumps back into her seat, trying to think of ways to thank Quinn and keep her stomach from churning even more.

"You have something to tell me, Santana?" Seleste asks in a serious tone and just looks dead ahead in front of her. "I saw a bruise on your stomach."

Santana's eyes shot open and everything around her stops.

Brittany looks back in the road ahead of her, ducking her head.

"I already heard Brittany's side of the story. Now, I want to hear yours."

Santana starts formulating a story in her head. She's thinking hard, which rattles her head even more pain.

"Santana Marie Lopez. I will count to three and if I do not hear the story about your bruise, I will make Brittany and Little Santa stay with me from now on."

"OKAY! OKAY! HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Santana screams out holding onto her mother's driver's seat.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Lima, Santana had blurted out the whole story. Seleste just listened and cursed at Kevin. Brittany remained silent knowing that it was her doing but Seleste never blamed her nor did Santana. As for Little Santa, she just slept peacefully.<p>

"This Mike is a real nice guy; I hope to meet him one day." Seleste just simply says as she parks in front of her mansion like house. She grabs Brittany's hand and looks at the blonde. "I welcome you to the Lopez Casa!"

Lopez Casa is situated far from the other homes near the forest covered in white snow. The large estate itself glowed as luxurious and grand, decorated with white, silver and gold to represent the Christmas spirit and the red double doors just added the Christmas cheer. The front yard was rather big and many statues and models of elves, Santa and reindeers took over, not borderlining tacky but just perfect.

Brittany is amazed, she didn't realize Santana was this rich. No wonder money isn't an issue to Santana. "You have a very lovely house, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany's eyes is stuck just staring at the home.

"Mrs. Lopez? Sweety, call me Mama Lopez or Seleste or Mama!" She laughs as she gets out of the car. "Mrs. Lopez just makes me sound like an old, bitchy woman!"

Santana gets out of the car rolling her eyes and opening Brittany's door for her.

"I'll give you something to roll your eyes about, Santana." Seleste warns her daughter.

Brittany laughs at how Santana shuffles in her feet and regains formality. "San, you're so adorable." She smiles at her girl.

Seleste already has the sleeping Little Santa in her arms. "You two hurry and get the bags outta the back! I don't want neither of you getting sicker." She walks up the stairs and unlocks the red double doors going inside.

Santana breathes and sighs. "I'm sorry for this, Brittany." She opens the trunk.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Brittany catches Santana's cold, exposed hands and pulls her close to her. She pouts.

Santana ends up looking up at Brittany and being embraced. "That- I- Um…" She can't think. She knows she's blushing. This is like one of those Christmas movies where a guy and a girl stare at each other lovingly in the white snow, about to kiss.

Brittany just looks at Santana, waiting for the smaller girl to answer her.

Santana tip toes up to kiss Brittany's cheek. She goes flat on her feet and smiles. "Okay, I am not sorry that you are here spending the holidays with me."

Brittany smiles and hugs Santana tight.

"Girls, get inside the house. Mama is getting impatient!" An older man's voice can be heard through the double doors.

Brittany let's go and gets most of the bags in front of them.

Santana only brings in two bags the house in her state.

As Brittany suspects, the inside of the house is beautiful as it is outside. Just enough holly, tinsel, Christmas balls and little statues around the area and the place looks like Santa's workshop. It's warm and cozy in here. The double doors led them to a large hall and just a few steps in and it's the living room. A big living room where you can feel the fire warming the house in the fireplace, a nice crystalized chandelier illuminating all spectrums of lights and colors, the aromatic and familiar Christmas tree and its scent, and a man sitting in a divan couch with his feet up holding the happy and awake Little Santa.

He looks up and smiles at Brittany and Santana. "Merry Christmas to you Brittany and my baby." Santana definitely got her smile from her dad.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir." Brittany smiles nervously and walks towards Santana's dad holding her hand out. Instead of shaking hands, he pulls her in close and hugs her tightly with one arm while the other holds jolly Little Santa. Brittany and the man are almost the same height but he's taller by centimeters. He has greying wavy hair but his eyes remain young and chocolate colored like Santana's. He's a bit darker than Seleste, which is where Santana got her nice skin color from.

"Handshakes are for strangers, and hugs are for family." He smiles and lets the blonde go. "My daughter has taken certain fondness of you, I have heard." He looks over Brittany's shoulder and sees his blushing yet smiling daughter. "Mi amor!"

Santana runs to her dad and hugs him tight. "Papa, I missed you so much!" Santana feels better seeing her dad. She kisses her dads forehead by jumping up. "I hope you've been better!"

"Of course, of course, mija! I'm only fifty-eight you know." He breathes in and smiles. "I have another hundred years left in me!"

Santana looks at Brittany behind and smiles. "Brittany, this is my Papa, Emmanuel Lopez."

"Please, call me Papa Lopez!" He laughs. "I hope you are doing better Brittany." His chocolate eyes meets the blue ocean eyes. "I see why Santana likes you."

Both Brittany and Santana blush and look at different directions.

"Emmanuel, stop harassing Brittany!" Seleste comes into the living room. "Brittany, Santana can show you around. Me and Papa are going to get breakfast ready and feed Little Santana, okay?" She smiles and kisses her husband on the cheek.

"Come on Brittany!" Santana smiles and walks the opposite direction which leads to another hall and three rooms.

* * *

><p>One the first floor of the house, there's the grand living room, a huge kitchen, a luxurious dining room, a bathroom, an office and a library, and a movie room. The second floor of the house has four bedrooms, the master bedroom, Sergio's old room, Selena's old room, and a guest bedroom. The top most part is Santana's room, well, it's more like a floor. A short spiral staircase leads to a big room filled with pictures on walls the differentiate in black and white, colored, polaroid, vintage, with many books and magazines in photography. Also there are numerous newspapers scattered neatly in tables and desks. Newspapers, magazines and pictures on top of each other should look messy but instead it defined Santana. There are different types of cameras on display from wall to wall, probably a collection. In an empty corner sat a typewriter, it looks old but sure thing it still worked like it was brand new. The windows in her room viewed the home and Lima just beyond the glass, making a nice lighting in the sunrise that is about to come. Her queen sized bed laid inside in an indent on the floor fit for it. Santana was a spoiled child Brittany can see.<p>

"This is my room, sorry for the clutter." Santana smiles. "Mama will probably have you sleep in the guest bedroom downstairs." She shrugs her shoulders and holds Brittany's hand, leading the blonde inside and closing the door underneath her.

"Wow, your room is so… WOW!" Brittany looks around and looks at Santana.

Santana let's go of Brittany's hand and sits in one of the couch. "Yeah, I just spent my time here." She sighs. "No one ever talked to me and if they did, well…" She looks at the floor and just thinks.

"Hey, don't be sad." Brittany kneels in front of Santana and cups the tan cheeks with her hands. She kisses Santana's lips making sure she leaves and impression.

It's been days since they last kissed. It's just been awkward since Little Santa walked in on them almost doing the deed.

"You're amazing, Santana." Brittany says as she pulls away and lays her forehead against Santana's.

Santana smiles and blushes. "I feel a whole lot better." She hugs Brittany by the neck. "I think it's awesome that you're here, Brittany."

"I know. It's nice having a family again." Brittany smiles and let's a single tear fall from her eyes. It's a bittersweet reality for her at the moment.

"It's wonderful to have you here with me." Santana pulls away from the embrace and looks at Brittany with a genuine smile. She takes Brittany's hands and interlocks their fingers together.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK-

"Ladies, if you're doing anything, please put your clothes back on and have breakfast downstairs." Seleste's voice can be heard through the door on the floor.

"MAMA! We're NOT doing anything!" Santana growls out loud.

Brittany starts to laugh hysterically and yells out, "YOU WOULDN'T WANNA SEE THIS, MAMA LOPEZ!"

"BRITTANY!" Santana stares at Brittany with disbelief.

Brittany let's go of Santana's hands and dashes to the door on the floor.

Santana's instant reaction is to chase the other girl and make her pay. "Get back over here!" She laughs out loud.

"CAREFUL! DON'T FALL DOWN THE STAIRS!" Mama Lopez watches Brittany and Santana play mouse and cat, just chasing each other like they were little girls. It brings joy in her heart singing Santana like this: happy, carefree and young. She's enjoying the inner child she's never seen from her daughter. "It's time to eat! Then rest, both of you!" She calls ahead of her.

Brittany is carefully running down to the first when out of the blue she sees Selena and her bitch face at the first step of the stairs. She slows down her running and starts walking down.

Santana sees Brittany walking down only two steps away from the bottom of the stairs when she pounces on the tall blonde. "Got you!" She feels Brittany stiffen and not play along anymore. "Hey, Britt Britt, what's the matter?"

"Hi sister." Selena says coldly not so much towards Santana but at the sight of Brittany. "Hi, Brittany. Nice to see you again."

Brittany smiles radiantly as if she can't tell Selena doesn't like her. "Hi Selena! Happy holidays to you."

"I'm sure it's a happy holiday to you." She smiles evilly. "So, sleeping over again I see."

"What's your problem, Selena?" Santana gets off of Brittany and walks toward her older sister. "Mama invited her over and I want her here." Santana is challenging her sister.

"No problem, Santanita." She shrugs her shoulders sarcastically. "I can't ask if you guys are having another sleep over?"

"I was invited by Mrs. Lopez for the holidays and I accepted." Brittany says more serious and calmly.

Selena crosses her arms and snorts. "Can't you spend holidays with your family? I mean, you have a baby." She thumbs behind her.

"She's the only family I have left." Brittany smiles. "How about you? I don't see a wedding ring or a man with you either but I see a child." She shrugs. "I guess we're both similar in that department, right?"

Selena's eyes go wide in anger. She rolls her eyes and opens her mouth. "Well, well well! Aren't you a smart-"

"SELENA! Drop the attitude!" Papa Lopez yells out at his eldest.

The three confronting women look at the older man in embarrassment.

"Leave your attitude at the door, Selena. Or you can just leave." Mama Lopez walks down the stairs and stands in between Brittany and Santana and Selena. "I invited her to stay. I don't need your rudeness to ruin the holidays. Your Papa and I didn't raise you like this." She points at Selena and walks towards the kitchen.

Selena huffs and puffs and walks to the kitchen after her Mama in defeat and embarrassment.

Emmanuel walks towards Brittany and Santana. "Santana, can you go to the kitchen and talk to Selena, please?" He gestures towards the kitchen.

Santana looks at Brittany and walks towards the kitchen.

Brittany feels embarrassed at what Selena had said to her and what she had said to Selena.

"Are you okay?" Emmanuel holds Brittany's shoulder and side hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry that Selena attacked you just like that." He sighs. "She's used to protecting Santana since she was a little girl." He slowly leads them to the kitchen. "She's seen how people treated Santana differently and cruelly. Just at the moment, she doesn't want to accept that you treat her like how we treat her." He pulls away from Brittany and looks into her eyes intently. "You treat her with love and respect, like we do; her family." He laughs happily. "Santana is twenty four but she's still the same little girl we've always known and loved." Emmanuel pats Brittany's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of my, Santanita." He walks into the kitchen and leaves Brittany.

Brittany doesn't know how to make out of the situation. She gets it. Selena hates her because no one's ever been kind to Santana and finally someone has and it happens to be her. She doesn't mind it at all. She can see how wonderful Santana is, like extremely wonderful. It's going to be worth having Selena bitch at her, as long as she's with Santana. Emmanuel Lopez is true and right about what he said, she loves Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p>How did the story continue? Bad, good? I hope you guys enjoyed though!<p> 


End file.
